Family Ties
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: Now that the problem with Hermeien taking over the world is over, David and Rush Nassau can finally take a break from saving the world. WRONG! They, the Sykes and the Generals face a new challenge that will change their lives forever: Raising a Family.
1. Keeping The One We Love

Summary: **Now that the problem with Hermeien taking over the world is over, David and Rush Nassau can finally take a break from saving the world. WRONG! They, the Sykes and the Generals face a new challenge that will change their lives forever: Raising a Family.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yukiko: **HELLO!! EVERYONE!!!! It's Yukiko Shiroryuu…

**Chibiussa:** And Chibiussa here!!

**Both:** Welcome to the Sequel!!!

**Chibiussa: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKIKO!!!!_**

**Yukiko:** Oh my goodness thank you!!

**Chibiussa:** You're welcome!!

**Yukiko: **Oh My Snapples! I am super excited to write **Family Ties**, I was literally bouncing in school just thinking about it! Ask **Goinn Gaga** and **lazyline24**.

**Chibiussa: **Yup. Now **PLEASE READ BELOW!!!**

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS STORY, BE SURE TO READ THE FIRST STORY!!! This Fic will be very confusing if you did not read ****Returns**** FIRST!!!**

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_It has been 1 year since Rush Sykes has "died", 1 year that all his friends and family have moved on, except one, the Marquis of Athlum. During a battle outside of Athlum, Lord David Nassau spots a young dark haired woman dressed in Athlumian armor with the crest of the Sykes family on her waist, Rush Sykes. However Rush returns to the world in a woman's body and soon finds out the she harbors a Divine being that is known as Deity the Guardian of all Remnants and soon taken captive by Hermeien who has brought back from the dead in order to take Rush and use her power to revive all Remnant conquering the world. Hermeien's plan was put to stop when the Deity revived Kellendros, Conqueror, and Valeria Heart, helping Rush destroy Hermeien for good. After the battle, Rush and David soon married to one another, thus renaming Rush's surname to Nassau. Which brings us all to the beginning of _**Family Ties.**

"WHAT?!?!? I'M PREGNANT!!!"

David's eyes widen in shock, _Rush is pregnant?! How is… Is that even possible?!_

The Lord snapped out of his daze and noticed that the male Generals and Rush's Dad were staring at him. Ignoring their gaze, David reached for the doorknob which Rush, his wife, Dr. Marina Sykes, Emmy, and Irina were locked inside in after Rush's vomiting on the carpet, only to have the door slam open that it nearly missed the Lord's face. Rush came through the door first screaming,

"THERE'S NO WAY I COULD BE PREGNANT!!!! YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!!!" and runs off through the castle. David only stood in place staring at the room as the three women filed out with a sigh,

"Well, I think the Mood Swings are kicking in."

"Yes it is."

Pagus walked up to Marina and they began to discuss medical terms about Rush,

"I see that Rush will soon have a baby, Dr. Sykes."

"Yes she will, but I think the news of having one is too much for her. I can't really blame Rush, this is probably the last things she wanted, you know, her being a male before. Having a child, she thinks she's… Lord David?"

Everyone stopped what they doing and noted that the blond disappeared from sight,

"Perhaps the Lord is going to comfort Rush, let us go to the dining hall and prepare a meal for this afternoon." Torgal said on a lighter note, which everyone agreed.

* * *

**With David**

**

* * *

  
**

David walked calmly through the hallways of Athlum Castle though his mind was somewhere else,

_RUSH IS PREGNANT!?!?! WITH MY CHILD!?!?! OH GOD!! FATHER, MOTHER, IF YOU'RE WATCHING ME NOW, I'M SORRY!!!!!_

David snapped out of this thought when he heard small movement coming from the drawing room. He silently walked to the door, pushing it open and saw a big lump under some blankets. Squeezing through the door without making a single noise, David made his way to the couch where the lump was and placed a hand on it, making it jump slightly.

"Rush? Rush are you alright?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"To me yes."

"Care to explain?"

Rush came out of the covers with her bangs covering her eyes, which made David worried, "I… I'm not fit to have your child, Dave."

David's eyes soften, _So that's it._

"So you are saying Rush, that you are not fit to have my child?"

Rush nodded slowly but did not lift her head, "Yeah, I mean come on, a kid?! I was never expecting this! Sure, I did, but so soon!? I'm still not use the female body yet! Hell, I didn't have those Periods Irina keeps telling me about!"

David laughed quietly and made Rush turn away, "Plus, you might not want me anymore."

Okay, this hit David to the core, _How could she say such things…_

"Rush, you are the woman I love, oh so dearly. I would give my life to protect you. I would Never throw you away, that to me is like taking my own heart out with my bare hands."

Rush raised her head slightly, went to a sitting position and showed David her shining obsidian eye, "Dave…"

David took Rush's hand into his own and held it to his cheek before placing his other hand over her stomach where the growing baby is,

"And I would love it if we had this baby. I will be so proud of our child and you; soon our child will be calling us 'Mommy and Daddy.'"

Tears were brought into Rush's eyes and leaned her head against her husband's head,

"I will be looking forward to that day."

Sitting in the silence, the two wanted nothing more than to embrace each other, that is until Irina came into the room,

"Rush, David, Lunch is ready," and departed.

Standing, David held out a hand to Rush, "Let us go."

Smiling, the black haired woman took his hand, "Yeah."

* * *

**At the dining room**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone was in the table having lunch, which is more like a feast! David and Rush sat at the head of the table Marina and John at Rush's side, Emmy and Irina at David's side, Torgal and Pagus sat next to Emmy, Blotcher sat next to John; one big happy family.

"Well, Rush?"

The said woman looked at her Mom and smiled, "We'll be keeping the baby."

Everyone at the table grabbed their glass and raised it to the air and Torgal proposed the toast, "TO LORD DAVID AND RUSH! MAY THEY HAVE A BEAUTIFUL LIFE WITH THEIR FUTURE CHILD!!"

Irina added to the sentence, "AND MAY THE REMNANTS AND DEITY WATCH OVER YOU BOTH!!"

"CHEERS!!"

After Lunch, David and Rush walked to the Garden, then to Emma's grave site. It's been a while since they visited her due to what has happened. Rush placed the bouquet of white and purple flowers on top of her grave stone and stood at her place with David.

"Hey, old Lady, it's Rush and Dave. How are ya? We're sorry that we couldn't come by to see you sooner with all the things going on. Oh, did you hear? I'm pregnant, with Dave's child! Yeah, you're probably thinking 'what the hell!?' but hey, it happened. We wish that you would be at our child side when he or she is born. So we're asking you to by our child's guardian angel, watch over 'em as they grow up."

David placed a hand on Rush's shoulder signaling her that it was time to go, David already said his hello, but it was in his head. He didn't want to feel all down about it, so Rush agreed to do all the talking.

"We gotta go now, we'll come back and see ya soon!"

The day ended with that, Rush and David went to their bedroom and got ready to go to bed. Rush changed into a white sleeping gown while David changed into a simple white linen shirt with blue loose pants, basically pajamas, and went to their side of the bed. They did not split up the bed and shared the middle of it, Rush fit snuggly against David's body who wrapped his arms gently around Rush's waist.

The blond leaned over and kissed Rush's cheek before whispering into her ear,

"Goodnight, Love."

Rush smiled back, "Goodnight, Dave." She looked down onto her stomach, place her hand there and whispered, "Goodnight to you too."

* * *

**Yukiko: **FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!! WOO!! I'M FIRED UP!!!!

**Chibiussa:** Yes you are, Aw it's so cute how David and Rush will have a kid that will soon be calling them "Mommy and Daddy!" KAWAII!!!

**Yukiko:** Alright guys here is the deal, **if you write nice reviews to me, I'll be posting up the next chapter early!! What do you say? Does that sounds like a good deal?**

**Chibiussa:** Again, _**Happy Birthday, Yukiko!!**_**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Till Next Time,

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	2. David's Relatives: The Nassau Family

**Yukiko:** Hello, Everyone!!

**Chibiussa:** Welcome to Chapter 2 of **Family Ties.**

**Yukiko: **I've been thinking about this story…

**Chibiussa:** Yeah?

**Yukiko: **I might add a **twist** in the story plot.

**Chibiussa: **why?

**Yukiko:** Because, but it won't come until later in the chapter though…

**Chibiussa:** Okay, whatever you say, now start the SESSION!!!

* * *

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT!!! ONLY HER STORY PLOT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been 2 months now since Rush Nassau figured out she was pregnant by her husband David Nassau, the Lord of Athlum. Many of the citizens of Athlum were happy and excited to know that the Lord has finally settled down and is going to start a family, bringing a new heir to Athlum. Gifts and presents were sent from all over the world by other Lords and many Heads of Noble Families that practically filled the entire Throne Room. All was good to everyone, except the couple themselves. Why only them? Well, it all started right after the two visiting Emma's grave…

* * *

_**2 Months Earlier!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Rush woke up from her fruitful night after returning from Eulam and finding out she was pregnant. She was currently in the bed inside of David's room and the sun was peeking through the curtains that were drawn to close. Smiling, she turned to face a sleeping David, breathing lightly saying he was dreaming sweetly. Rush lifted her hand and brushed a stray strand of hair off of his face and giggled,_

_**He looks so much like a kid when he's asleep… So cute!**_

_Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a queasy in her stomach and suddenly felt the urge to vomit, again! Quickly she clambered over David's sleeping form and ran towards the bathroom and throwing herself to the toilet and threw up all she had. All the noise made David wake up, rubbing sleep off his eyes and call,_

"_Rush? You alright?"_

_No reply was given only more vomiting noises,_

"_Rush!"_

_David quickly went over the Rush and rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her. Rush finally finished her little… morning sickness, she went to wash her face and continued to start her day with David._

_

* * *

  
_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

There was also that one time during dinner with all the Generals, Sykes and the couple, eating, but Rush had other thoughts about the menu…

* * *

_**1 Month Earlier!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Already a month and Rush is showing signs that the baby inside her is growing for her stomach is growing as well… not to mention her appetite._

_Everyone finally settled down in the Dining Hall and prepared to eat before going off to bed._

_Torgal ate Fried Ginger Salmon._

_Blotcher, John and David ate Top Sirloin Steak._

_Pagus and Marina ate Fresh Salad._

_Irina and Emmy ate Pasta._

_Rush ate…_

_Potatoes Gratin_

_Fries with the skin peeled off_

_Bono Tofu_

_Beef Stew_

_Meat Pies_

_Fried Rice_

_Fried Chicken_

_Salad_

_Mango Ice Cream_

_and Sweet Dumplings x20!_

_This certainly made everyone in the room look at Rush as if she came from another world, only Marina and John didn't seem surprised._

"_This is completely normal. Some pregnant women get an appetite for a certain food and will constantly eat it. Some, like Rush, will have an enormous appetite. So nothing to fear, David."_

_Nothing to fear?! Yeah right! The dinner table is practically occupied by Rush's dinner._

_This made David thinking, _

_**Am I going to live with this for 9 more months?!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Present Time!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

This has been going on constantly now and David is getting use to the routine of Rush throwing up in the morning, constant and unexpected mood swings, and large amounts of food. Sighing to himself, David went back to reading and writing many of the paper works Athlum people are requesting from him. Torgal, Pagus, Marina and John went to the Academy in Elysion to fill out papers to move their research facility to Athlum. Emmy, Blotcher, and Irina are in the Castle's training grounds perfecting their techniques and spells. All was quiet and peaceful because Rush already did her usual angry mood swings and is now walking around the castle, rather bored.

"Ugh, nothings happening today… This totally blows."

She stopped walking and looked at her growing belly, "It sucks being stuck here, and I can't even train my swordsmanship, just because I'm banned from holding any weapons…"

"That's because if you do, you'll hurt yourself and the baby as well."

Recognizing the voice, Rush let out a groan, "Aw, come on Dave! Just for a little bit? I promise I won't push myself too hard."

David shook his head, "Sorry Rush, but your mother specifically told me not to let you fight or do anything that will harm you or the baby."

Rush pouted and crossed her arms, "Not fair."

The Blond laughed and placed his hand over Rush's hair before moving it around, making her hair fly all over the place.

"Come on let's go to the Throne Room."

"Fine…"

* * *

**In the Throne Room**

**

* * *

  
**

David and Rush made their way to the Throne Room only to hear Emmy's voice,

"What do you mean?!"

An Athlumian soldier's voice was mixed in the conversation, "I'm telling you the truth, they arrived just moments again and demand an audience with Lord David."

"Dammit!"

David and Rush looked at one another before entering the room and stopping Emmy from attacking the soldier.

"What is going on here?"

"L-Lord David! Rush! I'm sorry about the commotion, but something happened."

The Lord raised an eyebrow, "Care to tell me?"

"Your father's side of the family has just arrived in Athlum."

Rush blinked her eyes in confusion, _Dave's relatives? I thought he only had his Mom and Dad…_

David let out a strained gasp, "That can't be…"

The black haired woman looked at her husband with a puzzled look, "Dave, what's wrong? Don't you like having family come and see you?"

"I do actually, but not this family. They, they're always getting on about upholding the responsibilities of being the ruler of Athlum…"

"Okay, that's not so bad…"

Emmy cut her off, "Actually, the Nassau family always wanted Lord David's title and would go through extreme measures in doing so. Once they push Lord David's father into marrying one of the noble's daughter, luckily his mother was there to stop their plan."

Rush gasped, "How could they!?"

David wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "It the way things are in families like mine, but I'm use to it. The only person I have to watch out for is my Grandmother, she can be, how could I say this, cold to me. She might be the same for you, because she now knows I have a wife and soon to have a child, she always wanted me to marry Emmy."

Rush's eyes flew open, "REALLY?!" She turned to look at Emmy, "Is it true?!"

"Yeah, she wanted the both of use to marry, because of his status and family blood and my power and such, but I never agreed because I knew that Lord David would be unhappy and that it would make me unhappy. Plus I have someone else in mind, so I never wanted it."

Rush placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed circles, _Dave's family might not like me, they might Hate me…_

David turned to the Athlumian soldier, "Where are they now?

Before the soldier could even reply, a raspy female voice was heard,

"No need to tell him, soldier. We are right here."

Everyone in the room turned to the entrance and saw… them, the Nassau Family.

In the front was a elderly woman with a staff on her hands, she wore a crimson dress that flowed to the floor and grayish-blond hair went down her back, she looked terrifying by the way her eyes were glaring at David. Two males were at her side, one was brown haired and the other was blond, they looked remarkably alike they wore the same armor as the other only one was red and the other blue. Finally there two women standing behind the bulky men, both are slender and are look like their around David and Rush's age. The first woman has jet black hair and green eyes, she wore a sky blue gown with armor plates on her should and waist line to hold her sword, she had kind eyes which made Rush feel a little bit comfortable. Lastly, the other woman was a blonde, her hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore an armor that was similar to Emmy's but was the color purple and maroon.

David gently pushed Rush to Emmy's side and giving the General a look that said, 'Take care of her.'

Nodding the General placed herself in front of Rush out of harms way and away from the Nassau family.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Grandmother." David stared intently at his elder.

The said woman lifted her head high and scoffed, "It is my honor, Lord David." Her words made Rush shiver involuntarily for the woman's word was filled with venom. The elder looked at Rush and sent glares at her direction making Rush hide behind Emmy a little more.

"David, care to tell me who is that ugly woman standing behind General Emma Honeywell and where is this famous wife that I have heard so much about?"

David balled his fist together and his nails made cuts on his palms, as he tried to contain his angry outburst to himself,

"That 'ugly' woman happens to be my wife, and her name is Rush Sykes Nassau."

Silence took over the room, which was a bad sign for David because now his Grandmother is furious,

"IMPUDENT CHILD!! HOW DARE YOU MARRY OFF TO THAT, THAT WOMAN?!?!"

Everyone just stared at the Elder Nassau in shock; well David and Emmy were enraged. Emmy was about to say something, but she felt Rush's hand on her shoulder trembling in fear.

"Rush? Rush are you alright?" asked Emmy as she held the terrified girl in her arms.

David turned to look at Emmy and his wife and saw that exact thing he hated the most, seeing Rush scared out of her mind.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE FAMILY?! YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE BEEN ASHAMED OF YOU! EVEN THOUG HE MAY NOT BE WITH US, I, SERINA NASSAU, CANNOT ALLOW THIS!" Serina struck her staff onto the carpet,

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

She shifter her eyes to get a closer look at Rush's features and her eyes widen as she caught a glimpse of Rush's stomach,

"Impossible, is that woman… Is that woman carrying a child?!"

The rest of the Nassau family gasped at the information and David continued to clench his fist together that they began to bleed,

"She is carrying my child, and I will not allow you to call my wife in a disrespectful manner!!" David's voice boomed throughout the room. Emmy never saw David so angry before, it is frightening. Serina stared at the Lord with angered eyes, "You speak to me that way, child?!"

David sent glares at his Grandmother hoping to burn holes into her think headed skull, rush continues to tremble under Emmy's arms, and the General fears of what her Lord is going to do next.

* * *

**Yukiko:** Woah! Talk about Family Feud!

**Chibiussa:** Dave's relatives scare me…

**Yukiko: **It's not his relatives that I'm scared of, it's his Grandma! AND SHE CALLED RUSH UGLY!!!

**Chibiussa:** True to that! Poor Rush, she's terrified out of her wits!

**Yukiko:** Dave is scary too…

**Chibiussa:** Yup…

**Yukiko:** Everyone please review!!!

* * *

Till next time,

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	3. Their Reasons

**Yukiko: **Whoa!! Update!! Sorry I'm so late; I just got back from a Cal-HOSA meeting conference in Ontario. I felt so outsmart! Everyone looked so smart!!

**Chibiussa:** Haha!!

**Yukiko: **SHUT UP!!

**Chibiussa: **Let's start the session…

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT ONLY HER FANFIC PLOT AND HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

Long story short, David's relatives from his father's side decided to show up and talk badly about the ways he is running his life, but mostly about Rush. Serina Nassau, David's wicked grandmother, spotted Rush and began saying terrible things that made David's blood boil; calling her ugly.

"David, I demand you to tell me you are not joking, that you are married to this woman and she is having your child, at first I had my doubts of you marrying off to someone. I was, impressed on how you were able to finally find someone, however I never expected it to be a commoner." Serina glared at Rush as she said her last few words.

Rush shrank down behind Emmy more that she was at the point of disappearing. David caught his Grandmother's words and saw his wife shy away.

"Grandmother, I will not have you speak in that manner in my home, nor will I tolerate the way you spoke to my wife. I will kindly ask you to leave."

Dominic, Serina's eldest twin son, stepped forward as if protecting his mother,

"Watch your tongue, David. Have you no manners towards your family, especially to your own blood?"

Rush felt that there will be a fight soon if no one will stop them. She turned to look at Emmy who is just standing there doing nothing to stop them. Finding her strength, Rush stepped out from behind Emmy and walked to her husband.

"Excuse me, I do not know what is going on, however, David has asked you kindly to leave the room…"

"Commoner! You dare speak to a noble?! David, you have made a poor choice in women." Serina smirked at Rush, whose face did not falter by the comment. David, however noticed Rush shaking and knew that those words hurt her, he could not take it no longer and his anger got the best out of him.

"Grandmother, I have asked you once and I will not repeat myself after this, Please Leave The Room! If you will not leave, then we shall leave ourselves. Emmy, get Blotcher and have him help you escorting them from this castle. Rush, let's go."

David wrapped his arm around Rush's waist and guided her through the group, that is until Dominic yelled out,

"You fool! Fight me at once, prove to us that she is worthy of taking the name Nassau."

David stopped at his tracks immediately which made Rush jerk forward, luckily David's arm was around her or else she would have fallen. The pregnant woman looked at her husband with pleading eyes,

"Dave, don't do it. It's okay; you don't have to do it for me…"

"No Rush. I want you to share the Nassau family name, even if it means I have to fight for it. Don't worry I'll be back."

He kissed her forehead and walked towards his uncle at the same time pulling out his Rapier.

"Hmph, show me what you got, boy!" Dominic took out his large ax and swung it around just for mockery. David raised his sword and got into fighting position.

"Lord David!" Emmy called out.

"Emmy, I want you to protect Rush, this might get out of hand." The General did what she was told and stood in front of Rush.

"Emms, aren't ya gonna do something?! They're going to fight each other!"

"Sorry Rush, but this is between Lord David and his family. He wants to prove to his family that you are worth something than just the title 'Commoner'"

Rush gazed at David back with sympathy eyes, "Dave…"

Dominic and David charged at each other, cancelling the others attack. Blotcher and Irina walked into the room and were surprised to what they saw.

"Young Master?!"

"Mr. David! Rush! Emmy!"

The young girl ran over to her sibling and Emmy,

"What's going on?!"

"Long story short sis, Dave's relatives came, they don't like me and now Dave's is fighting his uncle."

"Rush, whenever it comes to you and Mr. David, you always seem to get into trouble and he has to clean it up."

"Hey! What do you mean?!"

"Nothing."

They were cut off when they heard David yell in pain, for Dominic cut David's shoulder with his ax. Clutching his wound, David stepped back to get some distance from his maniac uncle. His wife, Cleo the blonde woman, cheered her for her husband,

"That's right, Honey! Show that boy whose boss!"

A little bit more motivated, Dominic walked towards David who continued to back away before falling backwards from tripping over the carpet.

"Dave!!" Rush rushed forward, that is until she was stopped by David's hand,

"Rush, stay back!"

"No! I will not leave you!"

Dominic saw an opportunity and took it by swinging his ax towards David. Irina, Emmy and Blotcher saw and yelled for the two to get away. Rush lifter her head and saw the ax coming down and David's eyes widen in fear,

"RUSH!!"

The said woman raised her hand and a bright blue glow came out from her fingertips, stopping the attack surprising everyone except Irina.

"R-Rush?"

Serina slammed her staff on the floor, "What is the meaning of this?!"

David stared at Rush and continued to stare, at the tip of Rush's fingers was the power of Marion's Blessing. It's not as powerful as Irina's or her mother's, but it still had its potentials.

Dominic pushed harder onto his weapon, but it did not move at all, "What is this witchery?! David, who did you marry?!"

David did not hear his uncle's words and continued to stare at his wife, "Rush?"

"Dave? Are you alright?"

The blond nodded, "Rush, how are you…?"

"I dunno, maybe its Marion's Blessing… or maybe Deity."

"Lord David! Lady Nassau, please stop this. It will get out of hands and you can't go up against a child with Marion's Blessing, it is against the law. It goes with all Lords and Nobles." Emmy stepped forward with her hand on her sword.

Raising her chin and nose, Serina picked up her staff,

"Hmph, very well, we shall leave, however we will not allow this to go unchecked! We will be back."

With that Serina turned at her heels and stalked away, followed by Dominic and Cleo. David's other aunt, uncle, and their daughter looked at David with sympathetic eyes,

"It is alright, just go."

The three reluctantly went after the Elder, disappearing out of sight into the castle. Rush lowered her hand and sat on David's lap,

"Man that was close… Dave, who were those three?"

"Oh, that is my Aunt Lily, Uncle Damien and their 17 year old daughter Alexis are the only ones that approves and agrees with my decisions in the family. They respect me and I respect them, they are like the 'suppose' family I was to have."

"Ah…"

"But enough of me how are you and the baby?"

"Oh we're fine, just worried about you…"

"You don't have to worry about me. Come on; let's go back to the bedroom. Emmy, Blotcher, Irina, please excuse us."

"Of course, My Lord." "Sure."

With that said, David and Rush exited the throne room completely silent. Neither of them talked to one another for quite some time until they reached their bedroom.

"Rush…"

"Dave, hold on. If you're going to lecture me about safety again, I'm going to throw pillows at you."

The Lord shook his head, "No, that's not what I wanted to talk about. Rush, I'm sorry you had to meet my relatives, especially my Grandmother. She should not have said those fowl words to you and for that I am sorry."

David dropped his head down so that his wife would not see his face clearly. He felt ashamed and guilty that Rush had to confront his Grandmother at the wrong time.

"Naw, it's fine…"

The Blond look up and saw Rush scratching the back of her head with her trademark goofy grin and in the same relaxed pose she had ever since she got to Athlum many months ago.

"Really, Dave it's alright. It did hurt me a little, but that's your family, it's only natural that they will make comments about me being your wife and that I'm carrying your kid. I totally understand that, so don't you feel down on me, alright Dave?"

Rush slipped her hand onto David's hand and gave it a little squeeze, "You'll be okay, we all will."

David nodded and continued to led the way back to their room, that is until Rush stopped walking,

"Dave, we're hungry…"

The said man turned to look at his wife with an amused look, "Really?"

Rush placed her hand over her swollen belly and nodded a jerky bob, "Yeah… I'm in the mood for strawberries inside gelatin…"

David raised an eyebrow before laughing quietly, "Haha, alright let's get you both something to eat."

Re-routing to the kitchen, David was thinking of what reason did his relatives decided to come for they have not seen each other since his father passed away. He was alright with Lily, Damien, and Alexis, but the other three he could not stand. After a few minutes in the kitchen, Rush was able to finish her food quickly and has fallen asleep, so David had to carry back.

_She is so light even though she has a baby inside her and the large amounts of food she's eaten…_

David turned a corner and nearly bumped into someone and made the person jump,

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I got lost because my cousin's castle is so much bigger. I should ask him for a map later, I'm so sorry…"

"Alexis?"

Alexis looked up and saw her cousin staring at her with a confused face,

"David?! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… is that Rush?"

"Yes, this is Rush, she just ate and is clearly tired, would you like to accompany me to our room and maybe I'll draw a map for you."

Alexis nodded while blushing madly from embarrassment and followed her cousin to their bedroom. Alexis is a 17 year old girl with brunette hair, she wore a black skirt that reached to her mid thigh and an orange shirt with armor plates on her shoulder and breasts, and she was a dual blade wielder for she had two swords on her waist. She looked kinda like her father, but her eyes were exactly like her mother. She looked up to David and he in turn loved her very much, he considers her as his favorite cousin on his father's side, who is his only cousin.

"Alexis, can you tell me why you are all here?"

The brunette stopped and looked at the hallway carpet,

"Well, you see… Grandmother Serina wanted to take your throne…"

"I already knew that."

"Yes, however she is sending thugs and bounty to take Rush hostage and will have you forced to choose because she knows you love Athlum and you love Rush. If you take one, you will lose the other. In the end, she wins and gets the throne…"

David's eyes widen as the information was processed into his brain,

"What?!"

* * *

**Yukiko: **WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! THE FREAKING B-%$#-H!!!!! THE NERVE!!! HOW COULD SHE?!?!

**Chibiussa:** Can I kill her?

**David:** No, she belongs to me, I'll kill her with my own two hands!!

**Rush:** I'm hungry, Dave!

**David:** You just ate… strawberries inside gelatin.

**Rush:** Yeah, but I'm hungry again!

**Alexis:** Poor David… Anywho, I hope you all **review**!

**Yukiko:** I know this chapter sucked, I blame no Internet at the hotel!!! **I PROMISE YOU ALL!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT BETTER!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Till next time

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	4. David's Mistake

**Yukiko:** Haha… sorry guys for the late update, I've been so busy now with things like I'm getting my license soon!!! Woohoo!! Yeah, since it is Spring Break I'll be updating more often, aside the fact that I have a lot of Homework… Oh well, anyways let's get started with the story…

* * *

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OF LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legend:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

David's eyes widen as the information was processed into his brain,

"What?!"

Alexis hung her head, "It's true David. I'm so sorry, my parents did try to stop them, but you know how Grandmother is like, if she wants something done, nothing will stand in her way."

David held his sleeping wife tightly in his arms and sighed, "I can not believe this… Thank you, Lex for giving me this vital information. I would still like it if you accompany me to our room…"

Alexis looked up at her cousin, "I'm not in trouble?"

David raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Why would you be?"

"Because of what is going to happen to you and Rush…"

David turned to the younger Nassau and leaned forward; noses almost touching, "It is not your fault to blame, so do not do this to yourself, understood?"

Alexis nodded and smiled brightly, "Thanks."

They continued to make their way to the master bedroom and on their way there, Rush made occasional noises and words David picked up a few words that escaped from Rush's mouth,

"I swear… I didn't burn… Irina's dress… Conqueror… you suck at… eating pies…"

Upon reaching his bedroom, David placed Rush gently on the bed and repositioning her that she was on her left side. Alexis stood in the middle of the room watching her cousin's every move, David finally got Rush into bed and motioned Alexis to come sit with him on the couch in front of a lit fireplace.

"So, David what will you do now?"

David took a moment to think about it, "Nothing I suppose. We shall wait and see, by then we will be prepared."

"I hope so… well, I should be heading back, Mother and Father might be looking for me by now…" Alexis stood up and headed for the door before stopping, turning to face David once more, "You know… Rush isn't ugly, she's actually really pretty. I bet your baby will be beautiful." With that said, Alexis left the room. David smiled at the thought,

_Rush isn't ugly, she's actually really pretty…_

David turned to look at his wife, "Thanks Alexis…" all of a sudden he heard Alexis voice coming from the corridors,

"AH!! I'M LOST AGAIN!!"

David laughed at his cousin and went to assist the poor lost girl, not knowing someone watching outside the window, waiting.

* * *

**With David and Alexis**

**

* * *

  
**

"I am so sorry, David. I can't believe that I got lost again…" the poor girl cried making the blond Lord laugh even more.

"It's alright Alexis; I tend to get lost as well. Ah, here we are. I'll inform Pagus or Emmy to give you a map of the castle, oh and tell you parents that they are welcome to back into the castle tomorrow."

Alexis nodded, "I'll be sure to tell them that. See you later!" Alexis ran off to the direction of the Athlum Castle gates to the Town Square where her parents are waiting for her. Sighing, David walked back in silence to his bedroom where Rush was waiting for him, that is until Blotcher walked up to him.

"Young Master, Pagus and Torgal have returned along with the Sykes."

Nodding, David looked at his large Yama general, "Very well, let us go meet them."

_I'll be back, Rush._

The Lord and Yama were greeted with salutes and warm smiles as they entered the throne room. David took his place and looked at Torgal, Pagus and the Sykes doctors,

"How was your trip to Elysion, I hope nothing has happened to and from there?"

"All is well, Lord David," said Marina, "How is Rush?"

"She is fine, just asleep…"

Emmy stepped forward, "Lord David, I think you should inform them what has happened earlier today."

This caught their attention, "Did something happen while we were away Lord David?"

The said man looked at the small general, "Yes, my father's side of the family came and paid us a visit."

Torgal's ears perked up, "What did they want now?"

"Nothing new, just the same thing as always, however they actually came to see Rush."

John Sykes spoke, "Why Rush? They don't know her and vice versa."

David began explaining every single detail of what happened including with Emmy's help. From Serina Nassau calling Rush ugly to Rush's usage of Marion's Blessing.

"I see…" Pagus inquired as David finished his story, "Quite peculiar… Lord David, if what you say is true, then they are very serious upon taking you control of Athlum…"

David raised a hand, "Wait there is more."

Emmy looked at her Lord, "There's more?"

"Yes, Alexis confronted me a while ago as I was taking Rush to our bedroom, saying that my grandmother is going to use any way to have the throne. Even if it means threatening me with Rush's life…"

Marina gasped and John balled his fists together, "How could they do that?! Rush never done anything to them!"

"That's why we will watch over Rush, we shall set up a schedule of whom will watch over Rush."

Torgal spoke, "Are you sure that is wise?"

"I'm not being wise, Torgal, I'm simply being cautious. If I know my grandmother, then she will use force immediately."

"So who is watching Rush right now? Irina?"

David looked at Marina, "No one at the moment, however, I made complete security of locking the windows and door before I left. We shall continue this tomorrow, I shall go check up on Rush."

"Yes, my Lord."

David stood up and walked out of the throne room, rubbing his temples. He wondered how in the world will this plan work, he can already see Rush getting suspicious of her bodyguards and soon will confront him with multiple questions. Sighing to himself, David opened the doors to his bedroom by using the key in which he used to lock it up.

_As long as my father's family side stays here… No one is safe, not even myself. This will be a long week._

David pushed open the door and found the bed unoccupied. Raising an eyebrow, David walked to the bathroom to see if Rush was in there, throwing up anything that is in her stomach. He found the room empty. Feeling uneasy at his gut, David continued to search the room for his wife,

"Rush? Rush where are you?"

David walked to the bed and saw a purple and white flower on top of a piece of paper. Taking the flower in one and the note in the other, David began to read,

**David Nassau, Lord of Athlum**

**I greet you with my humblest congratulation of finally obtaining an heir for Athlum with Rush Sykes. Though I do believe that another woman would have been more suitable for run Athlum at your side instead of Lady Rush that is if she is actually a 'she' as everyone believes. That is correct, Lord David, I know about that little secret. Of Rush actually being male before and that that person holds Lady Marion's Blessing. Oh, I nearly forgot that Rush was a Remnant. Yes, I know all about it. Don't underestimate me, I have taken the pleasure of taking Rush as my prisoner under my custody. If you do not comply of surrendering Athlum to me, your wife and child shall pay the price. It was a clear mistake to leave Rush out in the open like you did. You call yourself a Lord that will protect his city when he could not protect his own people, especially his lover? Until then, I shall be waiting for your answer, but don't wait too long; stall for every 2 days, blood shall be spilt by your lack of a decision. **

**Farewell, Lord David Nassau.**

David read and read the note over and over again, Rush has been kidnapped again! How could he let this happen, the first time he wasn't able to help stop Rush from being kidnapped by Hermeien and now he was so close to Rush, he still let her be taken away from him. David crushed the note in his hands and let out an angered scream which probably caught his Generals attention.

"DAMMIT!!!!!!"

This was David's mistake.

* * *

**Yukiko: **OH NO!!! RUSH GOT KIDNAPPED AGAIN!!!

**Chibiussa:** BUT JUST WHO IS THAT PERSON!!!

**Yukiko: **I KNOW!

**WHO EVER CAN GUESS WHO THIS PERSON IS, SHALL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BE DEDICATED TO HIM/HER AND WILL OBTAIN A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Till Next Time,

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	5. Happy Ending? Or Beginnings

**Yukiko: **Hooray for **lazyline24**!! She figured out who was responsible for Rush's kidnapping. Sorry everyone for the late update, I suffered major writer's block!!

**Chibiussa:** Well, don't you suck.

**Yukiko: **SHUT UP!

**Chibiussa: **Let us continue with the story!

* * *

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

Emmy's ears perked up as she heard a loud cry echoing throughout the corridors.

"Lord David…" the female General burst from her room harshly that the door would have snapped off of its hinges.

She sprinted to her Lord's room, thinking of the worst; she turned to the corner and nearly bumped into the Sykes and the other 3 Generals.

"Did you hear that?! It was Mr. David!" Irina said worriedly.

Torgal looked at the girl and nodded, within seconds the group continued making their way to David and Rush's bedroom. Upon reaching their destination, silence greeted them, not one sound could be heard. Pagus walked up to the door and gave it a gentle knock, what was surprising to all of them was that the door opened slowly; this was very suspicious to the Generals for they knew that David would never leave his private room wide open to others.

"Lord David? Rush? Are you both alright?" Pagus led the group into the room and saw David standing on the right side of the large King size bed staring at it with a piece of paper.

"Young Master, what is the matter?" asked the large Yama.

The said man turned to look at them with pain in his eyes, no longer was they bright and filled with knowledge, but instead it was filled with nothing but emptiness.

"She's gone… she's gone again… I can't believe… I could I let this happen…" his voice was nothing more than a whisper, the other barely manage to make out what he has said.

Marina walked towards that young blond Lord and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Lord David, what do you mean by… Oh God…"

Realization struck Marina like lightning, she turned her head and scanned the room, the person she was searching for was never found.

"They took her… Rush… someone kidnapped Rush while I was away and they left this note behind…" David read the note aloud and he earned gasps from the audience and a choked sob from Marina and Irina.

"Lord David, what will you do now?" asked Torgal.

David looked at his General, "Let us go to the throne room, it will be much easier for me to speak about it there."

As David said, the discussion continued at the throne room.

"So what now?" Torgal looked at his Lord.

David ran a hand through his hair and let out a big sigh, "I guess… I must see that their demands are met…"

Everyone in the room gasped at his answer, was David really going to give up his title was Lord of Athlum just for the sake of Rush?

"Lord David! You mustn't do that! Rush wouldn't want you to do so!"

David's patience began to fall drastically, "That what am I suppose to do then?! I don't like this one bit, being forced to choose between the two things I cherish most! What am I suppose to do?! Tell me Torgal!"

For once, Torgal was taken aback from the 20 year old man's frantic cry. Never in his life as he served under David did he see David lose his maturity and mask as the Lord of Athlum.

Just then did Alexis showed up into the room and greeted everyone with a smile,

"Hello again everyone! My mother and Father wanted me to come back here while they are away in the markets…" she suddenly felt something heavy in the atmosphere, "Is something wrong?"

"Alexis, Rush has been kidnapped." Blochter told the young Nassau.

"What?! How could this be?! Who would do such a thing!?" Alexis looked at her cousin for answers but found none.

John Sykes gazed at David, "Lord David, was anyone with you or saw you as you entered your room with Rush?"

This made David glance at Alexis, "Alexis was with me when I took Rush to our bedroom."

Everyone looked at the girl, "What?! Me?! Are you all suspecting me?! I couldn't have done that!"

Pagus walked up to Alexis, "It does make sense though. You were there in Lord David's quarters before the kidnapping started."

"But how could you prove it was me?! I mean look at me! I smaller than Rush! How could I possibly carry a woman like her with my strength? Plus she heavier because she is pregnant!"

Irina looked at David, "She does have a point."

Letting out a relief breath after knowing Alexis was not the one responsible, "Then who could it be?"

Suddenly yells were heard outside the throne room; it was coming from an Athlumian soldier,

"What you can't come in with that weapon!"

"Oh yeah?! Watch me walk through those doors with it!!"

David's eyes widen, _That voice… it couldn't be…_

"Wait! Stop you can't go in there!"

"Shut it! I'm pissed off as it is!" With that the person the Athlumian soldier was talking too barged into the room with a sword in their hand.

* * *

"Rush?!"

The said girl looked at David with a soft smile on her face, "Hey Dave!"

David got up from his throne so quickly that to the Generals, a blond blur ran past them,

"Rush! Oh thank God, you're alright! What happened to you?"

David hugged Rush so tightly that the woman feared he might squish the baby, "Whoa, Dave calm down." She pushed David away from her and rubbed her swollen belly checking for damages.

"Yes, I was taken, but I could see the person's face because he wore a black mask…"

"He?"

"Yeah, I could tell from the muscles, anyways, he did kidnap me from our room while I was still asleep. By the time I came to, we were at the outskirts of Athlum. He was putting me inside a carriage and…" Rush let out a laugh, "Let's just say my mood swings kicked in. I beat the crap out of the guy and left. Now, here I am!"

Everyone was amazed and shocked at how a pregnant woman was able to brutally beat a man who was taller and stronger than she was. David glanced at the sword in Rush's hand and soon she followed his gaze,

"Oh this, yeah, this was for self protection in case anymore of those goons shows up again."

Pagus went up to the pregnant woman, "Rush, id the man that tried to kidnap you still there by any chance?"

Rush thought about it and nodded, "I think so, cuz' I know I beat the living hell out of him. He still might be out cold."

Alexis nodded, "Well, let us see this friend you made Rush."

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF ATHLUM WALLS**

**

* * *

  
**

The group followed Rush as she led them to where her kidnapper was, "He should be right here… huh?"

David quickened his pace and stood right behind his wife, "Where is he Rush?"

The black haired woman scratched her head, "I was pretty sure I left his here."

Emmy went over to her Lord, "My Lord, we shall send a search party; with his injuries he may have not gotten too far."

David nodded to Emmy, "Alright, go and assemble a search party, leave no stone unturned."

Emmy saluted and Torgal and Blotcher followed her back into the city, Alexis and Pagus stayed behind in case something happened to Rush and the baby.

"Let's go back, you must be tired Rush."

Rush looked at the younger Nassau and smiled, "I can use a good nap."

* * *

**7 MONTHS LATER!**

**

* * *

  
**

David was in the training grounds practicing his swordsmanship with Blotcher. It was been a while since he fought blade to blade and the Lord feared that he might be getting rusty. No news or whereabouts of Rush's kidnapper, it's as if he vanished into thin air. Serina Nassau and her family returned back to their noble estates along with David's favorite aunt and uncle. Alexis, however, was able to stay with much begging and pleading. Rush's pregnancy has improved for the greater good of David, no longer did Rush have the constant change in moods and she no longer have the craving of large amount of food. David Nassau, as he practiced, thought nothing more than the birth of their baby, for it has been nine months. Day after day, during the final month, David would always ask Rush,

"Do you feel anything?" "Is the baby coming out soon?"

And his reply was, "No Dave, not yet."

Sighing to himself, David dispelled those thoughts and performed a Spark spell towards the large Yama, who dodged it rather quickly. On David's peripheral vision, he saw Irina sprinting towards them with an expression of both joy and desperation.

"DAVID! DAVID! COME QUICKLY!!"

Lowering his rapier, David jogged over to the Marshall girl, "What is it Irina? What is the matter? Why are you sweating?"

Blotcher followed his young master and looked at the girl, "What wrong?"

After gasping and gulping down air for her screaming lungs, Irina blurted out,

"RUSH IS IN LABOR!! SHE IS GIVING BIRTH!!!"

* * *

**Yukiko: **AHH!!! RUSH IS GIVING BIRTH!!!

**Chibiussa:** BREATHE RUSH BREATHE!!!

**Yukiko: **OH GAWD! OH GAWD! WE NEED WATER!! WATER!!! ***runs and slips on a banana peel*** HYA!!!

**Chibiussa:** ( O.o);

**REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Till Next Time!

_Yukiko Shiroryuu_


	6. Our Family

**Yukiko: ***jumps up and down* I get to play Final Fantasy 13 without **Chibiussa** and **MsSupreme** knowing. Shh, it's a secret!!

* * *

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC STORY PLOT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

"RUSH IS IN LABOR!!! SHE'S GIVING BIRTH!!!"

Before Irina or Blotcher knew what to do next, the Lord has disappeared from the training grounds and ran towards the medical wing.

_Rush… I'm coming!_

As he approached the building, he could hear Rush's pained screams coming through the corridors. Hearing this, David quickened his run into a desperate sprint. Though he was running as fast as his legs could take him, time seems to be slower than usual.

"Dammit!"

Rush's screams continued to pierce into David's ears, making him light-headed, her screams soon turned into desperate cries,

"DAVE!!!! I NEED YOU!!! PLEASE!!!"

Rush was in the medical room, on a bed with her legs spread out in front of her mom who was going to delivery the baby.

"Push Rush! You have to push!"

Rush shut her eyes as tight as she could and shook her head vigorously, "No! I won't! Not until... AH… not until Dave is here!"

"Rush if you postpone the procedure…"

"I DON'T CARE!! NEED DAVE NOW!!!!"

AS if on cue, David burst into the door and ran to Rush's side, "Rush, I'm here now, everything is going to be alright." He placed a reassuring smile on his face despite how tired he was.

"You're… here…" Rush wheezed out while stroking his face with a shaky hand.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner…" he took her hand in his and caressed it ever so lovingly.

"It's okay, you're here now… that's all that… Ah… matters…"

Marina looked at her daughter and nodded to David, "Lord David, take Rush's hand, we're going to start!"

Doing as he was told, David took Rush's hand and gave it an squeeze, "I'm right here."

"Alright Rush, PUSH!"

Screaming, Rush pushed as hard as she could, "AH!!! DAVE!! IT HURTS!!!" She squeezed David's hand so hard, that the man could have sworn he heard his bones cracking, but he ignored the pain and continued to support Rush.

"It's okay Rush, you can do it! I know it hurts, but just think about what will happen afterwards!"

Marina continued to delivery the baby, "I SEE IT! KEEP GOING RUSH!"

Rush pushed even harder, despite that she was tired and was ready to pass out, she knew David would be there to help her.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Marina gasped as she pulled the baby out of Rush's body, cutting the cord, and quickly wrapping it in a blue soft blanket. Rush huffed and heaved as exhaustion took place, however, she felt uncomfortable. Her mom placed the baby in a soft cradle bed on top of a table, Emmy entered the room a while ago and is now taking care of the baby, and went back to Rush. David looked at Rush and smiled,

"You did it Rush…"

"Wait."

David looked at Marina with a confused expression, "What is it?"

Suddenly, Rush began to scream again, this caught Marina's attention and she quickly went back to her original spot in front of Rush.

"Mrs. Marina, what is going on?! I thought the delivery was done!"

"Dave! Another… Another…"

David looked at his wife, "Another? Another what?"

"DAVE THERE'S ANOTHER BABY!!!!"

The process repeated itself once again, David was still shock to find out that there was another baby inside Rush. He quickly left those thoughts and continued to support rush once again.

"I got the baby!"

Marina cut the cord and went over to Emmy who have finished cleaning the first and now is working on cleaning the second one. Marina asked David to leave the room, so that she can clean up Rush's mess and transport her into a new bed. David squeezed Rush's hand and leaned over to kiss her sweaty forehead,

"I'll just be outside."

David walked out of the room, only to be greeted by his Generals, Irina, Alexis and John.

"Well? How's Rush?" asked Irina.

David turned to the girl and smiled, "She's alright and so are the babies."

Everyone nodded and smiled, that is until they all replayed the message again,

"Babies?"

David smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, Rush and I have twin babies."

Blotcher was the first to move and he hugged the man tightly, "Congratulations, Young Master!!"

Irina and Alexis joined the hug while Torgal, Pagus, and John smiled at the scene.

Emmy peek out of the door and addressed to them all,

"You guys can come in now! The babies are so cute!"

David looked at Emmy and ignored her lack of formality, and walked in the room to bee greeted with a smiling Rush. Though she had baggy eyes and a tired expression, she still manage to look happy,

"Hey Dave…" her voice was no more than a whisper. David walked over to Rush and saw that she was cradling the two babies in her arms. One had a blue blanket and the other a pink blanket. David can already tell what sex they were, but he wanted to know what they looked like.

Rush looked at David, "You want to see them?"

Gulping down the invisible lump in his throat, David nodded and extended his arms so that he carried the blue blanket baby, he gasped in awe at what he saw.

The baby was male and he looked exactly like David, though a little paler than him, he was like an exact copy. That is until the baby opened his eyes revealing cobalt orbs that peered through his father and looking around, seeing the new world before him.

"Rush… he has your eyes…" David gasped.

"Yea, but he has your face." Rush smiled. David cradled the baby in his arms and looked over to the other baby who was in Rush's arms. Like her mother, the baby was female and had Rush's black hair, like her brother, she opened her eyes revealing two cerulean orbs and let out a giggle.

"She looks like her mother…"

"Has eyes of her father…"

David and Rush hadn't noticed that everyone that was in the room earlier has left to give the new family some privacy.

"What will their names be, Dave?"

David looked at bother his children and thought about it, "What name do you like?"

Rush thought about it while staring at her daughter, "Reina. I really like that name. Pronounced as ray-NUH. Her nickname could be Rei."

David smiled warmly, "Reina Sykes Nassau, I like it, it has a nice ring to it."

Rush smiled, "Okay, it's your turn, what name do you want for him?"

"Leon. Leon Sykes Nassau."

Rush looked at her son, "Leon Sykes Nassau, sounds powerful and strong, just like his father."

David sat on the edge of the bed Rush was occupying and let her lean her head on his side, "Leon and Reina Nassau, our family."

David smiled at those words, "Yes, our family."

* * *

**Chibiussa:** YAY! We're done with chapter 6!!! Woo Woo!

**Yukiko: ***sulks*

**Chibiussa:** Cheer up! We took the game earlier for a reason, right MsSupreme?

**MsSupreme:** That's right. If we hadn't, then this would have never finish. Sorry about the blue ink bomb I threw at you earlier. The paint should come off in a few days.

**Yukiko:** Right…

**MsSupreme:** Anywho, here's your game back! ***hands game***

**Yukiko:** ***snatches and runs to the game room***

**Chibiussa:** Well, she's happy. The babies are so cute!!!

**MsSupreme:** YUP!! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

Till Next Time!

_Yukiko Shiroryuu_


	7. Six Years Later

**Yukiko:** I'm back! I FINISHED FINAL FANTASY 13!!! WOOHOO!! I LOVED THE ENDING!! *shushes* Don't tell Goinn Gaga! Wow, I am horrible! Haha, yup, well, um… I guess that all I wanted to say… I think…

**Rush: **You are horrible…

**Yukiko: **What?! FFXIII is the bomb! It's addicting and fun! I love Hope and Lightning, they are my favorite characters!

**David:** What about us?

**Yukiko:** *looks away* I love you too…

* * *

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE LAST REMNANT!! ONLY HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends!!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

**::.::Unknown Place::..::**

"Unbelievable, how dare that ungrateful grandson of mine do this to the Nassau family name! First he brings a commoner into his life and now that woman he calls his wife bears children, heirs to the city of Athlum!"

Serina paces back and forth in front of a round table filled with scattered documents and the blueprint map of Athlum. A man with a black mask was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed, watching the elder Nassau deep within her thoughts.

"Lady Nassau, there is nothing to worry. I'll get what you want, I'll get you Athlum, besides I want to give that Rush a piece of my mind after what she has done to me."

Serina stopped pacing and looked at the man before her, "Yes… Yes… You will get your revenge and mine, however we must be patient, we must wait until the y let their guard down. For now my friend, we will stay in the dark."

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER::.::**

**

* * *

  
**

David was at his office, sitting behind his desk trying to complete his overdue paperwork regarding some water issues in Xiphos Way. Sighing as he finally finished reading the request, he took hold of his pen and scribbled down his signature at the bottom of the page and placed the document at the completed stack which was almost as high has his lamp. He let out his millionth sigh as he saw yet another request from the citizens of Athlum, not wanting to procrastinate; he went and read the piece of unwanted request. He suddenly heard his office door open and close rather quickly which made him look up from his document in curiosity, only to find no one in front of him. Shaking his head, he placed his attention back to the paper; that is until the door opened and closed the second time. This really bothered the Lord, as he was about to stand from his chair, he suddenly felt two heavy loads jump on his back and wrapped their arms around his neck and waist. Turning his head, David saw blue eyes and obsidian eyes watching his every move, which made him smile as they spoke,

"Good morning Dad!" The twins Leon and Reina said in unison.

David let out a chuckle and plucked them from his back and setting them down onto the carpet floor, "Good morning my children, did you sleep well last night?"

The twins nodded and smiled showing off their pearly white teeth, "Yes Dad, we did!"

Reina grabbed a fist full of her father's blue and red coat and looked up on him, "Leo kept kicking me while I was sleeping."

Leon narrowed his eyes, "I did not."

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

David did not even notice Rush walking into the room with a raised eyebrow, "Well, aren't we a little loud this morning?"

The twins looked up and saw their mother leaning against the doorframe smiling brightly at them, "Mom!!" They jumped off of their father's back and ran over to Rush, crushing her legs with their hugs.

Rush laughed, "I missed you guys too."

David stood up from his desk and went over to kiss Rush on her lips, "I'm glad you came back from the meeting with the Duke of Qubine."

Rush sighed, "I nearly survived, Dave, how could you handle all these meetings which are so boring! I almost fell asleep during the meeting!"

This time it was David's turn to laugh, "Practice and patience."

Rush pouted and the twins giggled.

The family of four left the room and went over to the dining hall where all the Generals, Irina and Alexis were. John and Marina Sykes returned to their building in Athlum, continuing their researches. Reina and Leon grew up pretty fast and they are intelligent as well, being taught by Pagus of course. Leon is a lot like David, cool-headed when it comes to serious times, but got a little bit of Rush too, stubbornness. Reina on the other hand is exactly like Rush, she is carefree and very stubborn, kinda like the opposite from her brother. Everyone in Athlum adored the two Nassau and the two would play with the city children whenever they snuck out from their private classes with Torgal and Pagus. Torgal told David about this, which made the Lord laugh.

"You know Lord David; they are very much like you when you were young. You would always try to skip your classes, especially Pagus's class."

Upon reaching the dining room, Reina and Leon ran over to Alexis and Irina and jumped into their waiting arms.

"Mom is back from her mission!"

Irina giggled and touched Leon's nose with her free hand, "So I've heard!"

Rush went over to the table and sat down at her seat, which was next to David's, and let out a tired sigh, "I am so tired! David, never ever let me go to those meetings again! Oh so help me not to kill myself from boredom!"

Everyone in the room laughed, except the twins began to cry, "No Mom!! You can't! Dad! Please don't send Mom to another meeting!"

David looked at his children with wide eyes and then turned to Rush, who was covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"I promise not to send her away, please do not cry."

The twins looked at their father with watery eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise."

The morning continued through the afternoon, Rush was in David and her room, fast asleep, the toll of her not sleep and not getting enough sleep caught up with her. David was with the twins watching them practice swordsmanship with Emmy and Torgal. He smiled at the fact that his children inherited the usage of the swords from him. What surprised him most was Reina using magic on her feet which made her a whole lot faster and performed many parry blows towards Emmy. Leon twisted and turned his body as he fought against Torgal, who was only using two of his arms. Two hours later, their training session was done and they went over to the garden, just to enjoy each other's company. Emmy and Torgal went back to their posts in helping Blotcher and Pagus with some citizens' requests.

"Dad, where is Mom?" asked Reina as she played with some flowers.

"She is sleeping in the bedroom, Rei. She'll be awake soon."

Leon looked at his father, "Dad, can you tell us some of your adventures?"

Reina's eyes perked up, "Oh please do! Deity has told me many things about what happened in the past, but I wanted to hear from you!"

David's eyes widen in shock, _Deity talked with Reina?_

"Rei, can you describe Deity?"

The little girl looked up at the sky and thought about it, "Well, all I saw was an angelic figure can't really say the details… Sorry."

David shook his head, "It's alright."

Alexis suddenly came into the garden running, "David! David! Come quickly!"

The said man stood up and looked at Alexis, "What is it?"

"It's Grandmother, she's returned!"

Now, Serina Nassau has not shown up to Athlum for a long time, the last time he saw her was on the incident with Rush's Marion's Blessing. Why would she appear now?

"Alright, let us go." He then turned to the twins, "I want you both to head to the bedroom where your Mother is, alright?"

Leon protested, "But Dad! We can't just leave you with her! What if she will do something to you?!"

Leon knew a lot about his Great Grandmother, thanks to Rush who was told by David specifically not to tell but did so anyways, and feared for his Father.

"I'll be fine, just take your sister and go to your Mother, now."

Reluctantly, Leon took his sister's hand and went off to the bedroom corridors of the castle. Once they were no longer ear shot away, David cursed loudly, making Alexis sigh,

"What does she want now?"

"Dunno, might as well go see."

Running a hand through his golden locks, David followed Alexis out of the garden and to the throne room.

* * *

**WITH LEON AND REINA::.::**

**

* * *

  
**

Leon continued to lead Reina to their parents' bedroom. Reina stared at her older brother's face. She noticed his expression was blank, but deep in her heart, she knew he was scared for their Dad.

"Leo, Dad is going to fine. He said so himself! So try and cheer up!" Reina said with a smile on her face.

Leon sighed and stopped to look at his younger twin sister, "You're right, I'm sure he'll be fine. Like those times before, especially when Mom was captured. He didn't let anything bring him down."

The twins knew this story by heart (**A/N**: If you don't remember or don't know the story, read **Returns**!!) for Deity, from time to time, appear in their dreams and often spoke of Rush's and David's adventures.

"See? Now, let's put that frown of yours upside down!"

"I was not frowning!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

While the two were bickering, they did not see a figure approach them from behind; Reina was the first to notice the person and pushed her brother out of the way and allowed the hand that reached over to grab her neck.

"Reina!!!"

The grip on her neck was too much for the girl and soon she lost consciousness.

"No!" Leon was about to lunge at the person who had his sister captive, but suddenly a cloth was placed over his mouth and the weird smell soon took him over, and Leon fell into darkness.

The two captors smirked and the large one lifted the twins over their shoulders, the other, who was smaller than the first, walked up to the larger one,

"Good work, now let's move before they find out these two have gone missing."

With that said, the two captors disappeared into thin air along with the Nassau twins.

* * *

**Yukiko: **OH NO!!!! THEIR GONE!!!! ***panics* **Oh shoot! If David and Rush finds out, I'm dead!! ***hides under the computer desk***

***David and Rush busts in***

**Rush: **Alright where is she?! I'm going to put her back into that darkest and deepest hole again!!

**Yukiko:** ***covers mouth to hide breathing noises*** _Shit!!!!!!_

**David: **Let's check in the next room.** *leaves***

**Yukiko:** ***comes out from hiding*** I think I'm safe…

**Rush:** There you are!!

**Yukiko:** AHH!!!!** *attempts to run***

**Rush:** Oh no you don't!!** *grabs Yukiko's shirt and drags her to the hole***

**Yukiko:** NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chibiussa:** In regards to Yukiko Shiroryuu, Please **REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Till Next Time!

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	8. The Enraged Mother

**Chibiussa: **I'll be taking over for Yukiko, since she was placed into the deepest hole once again. Sorry for our absence, I do hope this chapter will make it up to you all.

* * *

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THIS FANFIC PLOT!**

**

* * *

**

**Legends**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**???**

**

* * *

**

**RUSH'S P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

I felt so warm and safe as I lay on my ridiculously huge bed inside Athlum Castle. I felt so sore and worn out from all that traveling just a few hours ago. I know for a fact that I could sleep in this bed for days, I don't care if Dave has to come here personally and wake me up, I'll just get back on this bed before falling back to sleep. I know that Dave and the kids are away training and studying, I'm still a little confused on who will be the heir to Athlum, possibly it would be Leon for he is the only male and the eldest of the two, but there is Reina, she will be a formidable opponent to her brother for she is smart as well. I think Dave and I will just think about that later on in the future. My thoughts were interrupted as a loud rumble in my stomach went off, telling me that I am so damn hungry! Groaning to myself, I kicked off the sheets, revealing the simple blue linen dress, and reluctantly stood up from my awesome comfortable bed and stalked out of the room.

"I sure hope there is at least something good to fill my stomach…"

I turned the corner and my foot came in contact with something hard that almost made me trip over it.

"Ow!" I hopped on one foot while my other was in my hands.

"Dammit, that hurts. Who would leave something in the hall like…" I heard my words fall silent as I caught a glimpse of what I ran over. It was a small sword, its sheath was made of strong metal materials and the design on it had the Athlum insignia. What shocked me the most the large 'L' carved on the hilt of the sword.

"No…" I felt my head shake side to side in denial. "No… no, this can't…" I picked up the sword and held it against my chest.

"Leon! Reina! Where are you?!" My heart began to pick up quickly just on the thoughts running through my head. _Leon would never __**ever**__ leave his sword like this._

I saw something in the corner of my eye, and I immediately noticed it was a visistone. I picked the device up and noticed immediately that it was Reina for she was the only person I know that scribbled rose petals on everything she owns. I opened the visistone and it quickly came to life. The projection showed Leon walking a few feet ahead from where the visistone was recording.

_Reina must have recorded this…_

I listened to their little conversation and found out that Dave's family is back for a visit. I gasped as I saw the visistone being dropped and showed Leon in his battle stance a few feet away and Reina being held back by a mysterious man. I didn't even finish watching the recording, I felt my legs broke into a run towards the throne room. Anger and hate boiled inside of me as I ran and only stopped to pick up a long sword from the armory that I happened to pass by. The only thing that was going through my mind was,

_Serina… Nassau._

_

* * *

_

**Normal P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

David and Alexis were inside the throne room talking with their grandmother, who was dressed as if going to battle. This confused David for a moment but quickly dismissed it after Serina slammed her staff against the red carpet.

"I see you are still with the commoner I presume?"

"Yes Grandmother."

Serina shook her head, "Pitiful."

David clenched his fist tightly trying to control his anger and Alexis stood at his side watching their every move. Suddenly the closed door burst open with a loud bang which made everyone in the room jump. Rush stood at the threshold, panting to catch her breath, her head was lowered so that the bangs of her hair were covering her eyes thus giving her a menacing look. David stood up suddenly as he saw it was his wife,

"Rush, are you alright? Why are you panting so harshly like that?"

He noticed the sword in her hands. David was about to speak but Rush beat him to it.

"They're gone…"

Her voice was no more than a whisper, strained with sadness and desperate for control for her sanity.

"They're gone, both of them…"

David went over to his wife and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, "Rush? Who are gone?"

By the sound of his voice, Rush flinched subconsciously and gripped the sword's hilt even harder that her hands entirely turned white. She didn't even answer her husband's question.

"For heaven's sakes woman, answer his damn question!"

Rush suddenly stopped trembling and all was silent in the room. Alexis sensed the danger and called out quickly to her cousin, "David!"

The said lord couldn't even turn to face his cousin for Rush snapped her head up and raised the sword in her hands, screaming,

"YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN!!!"

Rush charged at Serina with all her might and swung the sharp blade across Serina's neck. Knowing she would do this, Serina used magic on her staff and the wood dissolved into a blade and used it to cancel Rush's attack. David finally registered what had happen and tried to stop his out of control wife from killing the elder Nassau. Within seconds, the Generals appeared into the room and was shocked at the scenario. David looked at them and ordered them, "Stop Rush before she kills my Grandmother."

Blotcher timed himself before going in and wrap his freakishly large arms around Rush, he couldn't get in at first for the raven head was wildly swinging her sword around hoping to catch Serina's head.

"LET ME GO BLOTCHER! I SAID LET ME GO!!"

Rush kicked, screamed, scratched, and clawed Blotcher in order to free herself and go once again at Serina. David went up to the restricted Rush,

"Rush you need to calm down."

Hearing his voice, Rush whipped her head at him, making the blond flinch slightly due to the bloodshot eyes,

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN EVEN AFTER SHE HAS KIDNAPPED OUR CHILDREN?!"

David's breath was held in his throat when he heard that his children were gone,

"What do you mean?"

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID. THAT BITCH KIDNAPPED OUR CHILDREN! LEON AND REINA!"

Torgal watched Rush desperately trying to free herself and scream at David at the same time, she reminded the Sovanni of a mother Raptor. The mother would go ballistic when she is separated from her babies. Emmy and Pagus stood in front of David, Rush and Blotcher, facing towards the elder Nassau with their weapons raised.

"We will kindly ask you to where are Leon and Reina Nassau being held?" asked Pagus steadily summoning Spark.

Serina huffed and held her chin high, "I will not say where those filthy beings are."

This pissed off Rush even more and jumped out of Blotcher's grip for his guard was down. Running towards the Nassau, Rush picked up her sword and summoned a Spark spell, but she first swung a Blue Streak attack.

"Like that would work on me."

Serina dodged and blocked every blow made for her as if it was child's play. Her widen as she noticed something different from the next attack, the blade from Rush's sword glowed brightly yellow and electrical sparks shot out from it.

_She's using the magic spell Spark upon her blade! Is this even possible?!_

Serina barely dodged the death attack a few feet away and panted from the frightening experience. The elder's breath hitched as she saw something different from the raven head's movements. Her limbs moved as if it was like elegant water and her facial expression was different; dead, expressionless.

_What is wrong with this one?_

Serina took a step back as she saw Rush's eyes open revealing… white. There were no pupils at all!

"What are you?"

Rush's lips moved and words came out in an angelic sound, "**You are a waste of my time, tell them what they wish to hear."**

Serina grew afraid of Rush and she quickly opened up a teleport gate behind her, "You not get answers from me just yet. If you wish to see your children again, come meet me at Elysion in 5 days."

With that she disappeared.

David and the others regained their senses and inspected their surroundings. They all went towards Rush, who was standing still at the same spot. David went around Rush in order to look at her face and gasped as he saw the eyes.

"**Hello David, we meet again."**

Swallowing the invisible lump in his throat, David was able to speak out for everyone in the room to hear,

"Deity."

* * *

**Chibiussa:** And finished!! Wow, sorry guys for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. Had a major writer's block. But I'm back in the game! Well, except for Yukiko.

**Yukiko: *walks in***

**Chibiussa:** Whoa! You're back! Why are you covered in dirt?

**Yukiko:** BECAUSE I SPENT THE LAST WEEK TRYING TO DIG MYSELF OUT OF THAT GOD FORSAKEN HOLE!

**Chibussa: **You didn't think of climbing up the walls?

**Yukiko:** I DID! BUT DAVID AND RUSH PLACED LIKE THIS HEAVY METAL PLATE ON TOP OF IT SO I WOULDN'T CLIMB OUT!

**Chibiussa:** Ooo, harsh.

**Yukiko:** NO DUH!!

**Chibiussa:** _**Please to all our readers, REVIEW so that it will make Yukiko happy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Till Next Time,

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	9. Hope For Us All

**Yukiko:** Hey guys sorry for the late update, Finals. I SHALL APOLOGIZE MOST TO **MsSupreme**, SHE'S BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG! I'M SORRY!

**Chibiussa:** Why don't you tell them about…

**Yukiko: **OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS LISTEN UP! ON SUNDAY JUNE 6, I WAS PLAYING LAST REMNANT RIGHT? I AM AT KOENINGSDORF! AND I WAS FIGHTING RIGHT! GUESS WHAT! ONLY ON THE SECOND REINFORCEMENT, ALL MY UNITS DIED EXCEPT FOR RUSH AND DAVID WHO WERE IN THE SAME TEAM! I WAS ABLE TO KILL OFF ALL THE ENEMIES WHERE I WAS! AND MOVE ON TO REMNANT HEREMIEN! ONLY THEM TWO! AND THEN A WHOLE GROUP OF REINFORCMENTS CAME AND I WAS LIKE, "FUCK!" BUT THEN I NOTICED THE TEAM THINGY WAS YELLOW! AND I THOUGHT, "PROBABLY OMNISTRIKE, DAMN I'M SCREWED." BUT NO! IT WAS THE GAE BOLG! I WAS SCREAMING AND JUMPING AND ALL I HAD TO FIGHT WAS HEREMIEN! AND I BEAT WITH JUST RUSH AND DAVID! WHOO!

**Chibiussa:** And to show our happiness and joy, we'll be updating! Enjoy!

* * *

**Legend!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Deity

* * *

David looked at Deity with astound eyes, "Deity. What… How? I thought you were sent to Sacred Lands."

I was… however, Rush was my former host for many years and with that, we grew a connection. About a few minutes ago, Rush was calling to me asking, no more like begging, me to help her.

David let out a relief sigh, "What of her now? Is Rush alright?"

I placed a sleep spell upon her; currently she is asleep within her mind. Losing her children left her mind in turmoil. I can feel it even now for it is raining in here.

Pagus was confused, as was everyone else, "Raining, Deity?"

Depending on Rush's emotions, weather responds to those emotion reflecting it within her mind. For example, if she is happy then her inner mind would have the weather of spring, sunny and bright, however, whenever she is sad, depressed, or enraged; thunderstorms will shower over. 

"I see, so now Rush is feeling upset due to the fact that it is raining in her mind."

Deity glanced at the Sovanni with a weak smile, Correct Torgal.

Alexis was shifting her eyes back and forth between Deity and the group, "Can someone please explain to me what is going on? Why are you all talking to Rush as if she's a different person!"

Irina placed a hand on the young Nassau's shoulder, "That's because it is a different person inside Rush."

"What?"

With a sigh Deity looked at the young girl, Let us start from the beginning…

* * *

**With Leon and Reina**

**

* * *

**

The first things Leon noticed were that he was warm and dry, his cheek was pressed against rough fabric, and his hands were unbound. He stirred, but it was minutes before he was able to push himself upright and examine his surroundings.

He was sitting in a cell on a wide, bumpy cot. An iron barred window high above the cell, giving little light in the room. The iron-bound door with a small window like the window was sealed shut.

Leon's head hurt horribly- which was to be expected from the unknown substance he had taken during his kidnapping- _Reina!_

Desperately, he searched within the small compact room and let a small cry in relief as he saw his twin sister out cold on a cot opposite side of him. Crawling to his sister, he examined her features in case of any injuries. Luckily there was only bruising around her neck where the man strangled her. Leon prepared a Recover spell to rid his sister from the wound, but he soon noticed that he felt so magic flowing within his body. Again and again he tries to cast the spell, but no avail.

_They must have drugged me… I remember reading this on one of my lessons with Pagus… a drug to block magic… dammit!_

Reina began to stir and like her brother, found herself in a similar situation, "Leon?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

The said brother placed his arm around Reina's small shoulders, "I'm here Rei, everything is going to be alright. You'll see, Mom and Dad are probably looking for us right now."

Leon tried to comfort his little sister with the fact that their parents are looking for them right now, however not even themselves know where they are. Little did they know, someone was watching them, somewhere.

* * *

**In Athlum Castle**

**

* * *

**

Alexis rubbed her temples as all the information she received processed in her mind, "Okay… I understand everything now… but my brain still hurts!"

David chuckled at his cousin's remark, she reminded him of Rush.

"Deity, has she calmed down?"

Deity did not answer right away, they eyes became distant as if Deity was searching within Rush's mind.

In a sense, yes… however try not to blow her top off. I will linger on inside her until this matter has resolved.

Rush's eyes no longer were pure white, obsidian orbs formed back with the eyes, but they were unfocused.

"Rush?"

Rush's knees buckled and her entire form cam crashing towards the floor, luckily for her, Blotcher was there to catch just in time.

"Nice work, Blotcher!"

"Thanks Emmy."

Pagus and Irina went over to Rush and checked up on her, "She's asleep."

David nodded, "Let's take her to our chambers so she may sleep more comfortably. Then we will discuss about matters of my Grandmother and her plans."

The Generals saluted, "Yes my Lord!"

As soon as they reached the bedchambers, Blotcher gently placed Rush on the bed and walked away with the Generals to the discussion room, only David remained.

"Rush…" he whispered quietly before turning away when suddenly a hand grasped his wrist. Turning quickly he saw Rush sitting up straight looking quite frightened, he face was as pale as he dress.

"Rush? You're awake, are you alright?"

"Dave…" her voice was no more than a whisper. David's eyes softened and he sat on the edge of the large bed in front of Rush.

"Dave… I'm scared… what happened… to me…" She released her hand off of David and placed both her hands against her head. Her body began to tremble and tears formed in her eyes, David caught sight of this and embrace his wife with a warm and caring hug.

"Shh, it's alright Rush. Nothing is happening to you. You reacted like any mother would have…"

"But I nearly killed your Grandmother! If Deity hadn't taken over, I would have…" he rant was interrupted with David's lips smashing against hers, silencing her. This went on for 3 minutes before pulling away staring into each other's eyes.

"It's alright Rush…" not wanting to bring up the subject just yet, David decided on something else to distract Rush, "I bet you are starving right now since you haven't eaten anything from your return."

As if on cue, Rush's stomach growled, rendering the room silent, that is until David burst out laughing, earning a whack on the head by Rush.

"Haha, I was just kidding! Rush please don't be like that!" He stood up and followed his wife who was already at the door, fuming.

"Shut up!"

David continued to laugh at his wife's remark, but deep down he feel the pain as he prolonged his children's capture and suffering.

_Do not fear, my children. We are coming._

_

* * *

_

**Chibiussa:** WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

**Yukiko:** WHAT?

**Chibiussa:** IT'S SO DAMN SHORT!

**Yukiko: **IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I ALMOST RAN OUT OF IDEAS! DAMN FINALS ARE GETTING IN MY WAY!

**Chibiussa:** THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!

**Yukiko:** YOU STARTING SOMETHING?

**Chibiussa:** BRING IT!

***gets into a Mortal Kombat battle***

**Irina & Alexis:** On behalf of **Yukiko** and **Chibiussa**, please review!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	10. Plans and Ambushes

**Yukiko:** Hehehe, sorry guys about me not updating for like forever. Writer's Block was being a bitch and keeps coming back every time I try to write it down. Please forgive me. But don't worry, I have the whole thing in my head so I'll be able to get this story up and running again. **Chibiussa** is not currently here at the moment so please forgive her for her absence and she sends her deepest apology.

* * *

**Legends!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Deity**

**

* * *

**

David watched and followed his wife as they made their way down the corridors of the bedchamber hallways. They walked in silence enjoying each others presence however they deeply missed the little shouts of "Hurry up Daddy! Mommy! We're going to beat you to the kitchen!". David missed his children very much and he knew Rush did as well. He had to find a way to get to them somehow without placing Rush in any danger that may harm her mental well-being. Rush kept her eyes straight forward listening to their feet drag along the carpet halls and David's breath; she knew he was planning something for his breaths came in short, quick, and labored. She knew he was planning on getting their children back in their arms with starting a fight, which was hard because she knew that Serina would not give up without a fight.

_What are we going to do now, Dave…_

As they reached the kitchen, there was nobody there for all the chefs and maids have gone for their break, so the couple just let themselves in. Rush walked to one of the table and sat there while David fished something for her to eat; a hot pot of stew that was prepared to tonight's supper. Taking the spoon, Rush gratefully ate as the hot soup of the stew ran down her tired throat, warming up her body in an instant. David watched as Rush ate silently commenting how cute she was when she's eating. Once when he actually told her that, she blushed and threw her dinner at him telling him to shut up, but that was when she was in her 9 months of pregnancy. David chuckled at the memory and Rush heard his little fun and raised an eyebrow at him, who just waved it off like it was nothing and surely enough, Rush went back to eating. After a while, Torgal came through the doors asking David to meet in the meeting room alone; which was kinda suspicious to Rush that she wasn't invited, but David gave her a reassuring glance,

"It's alright, Love. I'll be back probably some important bill I have to see, continue eating and I'll meet you back in our room."

He gave a quick kiss upon Rush's forehead and walked off behind Torgal who gave her a sadden look before leaving. Rush was all alone in the kitchen and one of the maids walked in on her, returning from her break.

"Oh! Lady Rush, I didn't notice you there."

Rush looked up from her food, "Hey, Hope. Back from your break?"

Hope nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Hope was a young teenage girl at the age of 16, who needed a job to help her siblings that are living in the homes in Athlum. Rush, Leon and Reina were taking a walk one day through the city enjoying the sun. They came across Hope when she was struggling with her 3 siblings, who were thirteen, eleven, and five. Hope was trying to calm the little one that was crying very loudly and the eleven year old was up to his mischievous ways again to the citizens out on the street. The thirteen year old was in a shop buying the groceries and couldn't help his sister out. Rush felt sorry for her and went over with her children to help them out and they were shocked and honored to meet the Queen of Athlum and have her help them with their problems. Hope wanted to decline the offer, but was silenced at Rush's trademark smile and told Leon and Reina to help Hope's brother with the groceries while Rush stopped the little trouble maker. That day Hope became friends with Rush and the Queen would visit them everyday soon earning a very good friendship. One day, Rush just popped the question if Hope wanted to work in Athlum Castle and that she didn't have to live in the workers corridor, at night Hope could go home to her siblings and return in the next morning and every since then, Hope has been calling Rush, "Lady Rush".

Rush sighed, "We've been through this, Hope. Just call me Rush, everyone here does."

"Alright Rush."

The Queen of Athlum smiled, "That's better."

Hope looked around the kitchen, "You're by yourself here? Where is Lord David?"

Rush slowly played with her food by stirring the stew with her spoon, "Off to a meeting with the Generals and I wasn't invited."

Hope sat next to Rush, "Maybe it's something small that you don't need to worry about, he'll be back soon."

"I hope your right."

**

* * *

**

"And we received a note from your Grandmother saying that you must come to Elysion without Rush."

David sat on this throne listening to Emmy's report contemplating on what to do next.

"Lord David, you're not actually going to do as she demands?"

Pagus looked at Torgal, "He must, otherwise the children shall pay for Lord David's misjudgment in listening to what she wants. We are trying to find a solution that does not bring violence and bloodshed in order to save them both."

Blotcher looked at David, "What will we do now?"

David closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. If he went to Elysion with Rush, then they might hurt Leon and Reina, but if he went without her, Rush will found out and just follow after them either way.

David rubbed his temples vigorously, "We shall abide to her wishes, however," he turned to look at Pagus and Irina, "I need you both to stay her and make sure Rush gets her rest, remember what Deity has told us; her mind is not stable just yet."

Pagus nodded and Irina said, "Of course David, we'll do everything that we can!"

David nodded and stood up, "Alright then, Torgal, Emmy, Blotcher prepare a handful of troops and begin our march to Elysion."

The three Generals saluted, "Yes my Lord."

David turned to his cousin, "Alexis, I need you to stay here and protect them, you are the only available swordsman in this castle besides Rush. Please go to the weapons corridor and select a weapon and protect them."

Alexis gave a playful that almost resembles Rush, "You got it!"

Little did they know, they were all heading into a devastating trap.

**

* * *

**

It's been nearly a couple of hours after David left and Rush was growing bored sitting and waiting in their bedroom. With a cry of frustration, Rush stomped out of the room towards the throne room only to be met by Irina, Pagus and Alexis who were huddled up in a triangle. Irina was the first to notice Rush,

"Rush!" She ran to hug her around the waist, Alexis and Pagus smiled at the scene which never got old for them.

"Hey, Irina, Lex, Pagus." Rush looked around seeing the room empty, "Where are the others?"

Pagus and the other girls stiffened, they haven't come up with an excuse to use against Rush. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Alexis spoke up, "They went to take care of something in Yamain Plains."

Pagus and Irina stared at her with wide eyes thinking that it's not going to work,

"Then why didn't he bring me along? He knows I could be some help."

That's when Deity decided to materialize beside Rush,

**He did not want you to worry. It is just an investigation on the happenings in that area; nothing to worry about. Now shall we go for a walk?**

Something's not right thought Rush, David would always tell her about his leaving from Athlum and when he will return. Rush eyed Deity and the rest of the little group suspiciously before walking away with Deity at her side. As soon as the two left, Pagus, Irina and Alexis let out a deep sigh of relief that Rush actually bought that lie.

"How long can we keep this up?" asked Alexis. Pagus didn't know the answer himself.

Irina thought about it, "Rush is going to find out very soon, sooner than we think."

Rush and Deity walked along the cobbled stone path towards the gardens in silence; Rush was kinda of giddy about David keeping her in the dark. Deity kept stealing glances at the woman wondering when was she going to pop the question, which was now.

"Where is Dave exactly?"

Deity stiffened slightly but did not answer that question. Rush stopped in front of Deity and placed her hands on her hips,

"Where is Dave, Deity. I know you know exactly where he is, I can feel it. You've been inside my mind for many years. I can tell you're lying."

Deity turned to look at one of the pillars, **I can't lie to you at all, can I?**

"Nope."

**David and the other Generals gathered troops to march to Elysion.**

Rush's eyes widen, "Why?"

Deity looked at Rush directly in the eyes, **They are going to rescue your children from David's grandmother, Serina. David received a letter not too long ago to not allow you to accompany them. If you were to come, Serina would have your children…**

Deity wasn't able to finish the sentence for Rush has already taken off to the armory to head straight for Elysion. Deity teleported to the throne room informing Irina, Pagus and Alexis what had happened and be ready to join Rush.

Irina sighed, "I told you so."

* * *

David made their way through the Ivory Peaks with much haste for his children are waiting for him to be rescued. A coil in his mind literally screamed at him as if warning him of danger, but David was blinded by the determination to save the twins that he completely ignored it. Torgal and the other two Generals looked at David with concern because the blond hadn't said one word to them or the soldiers since they left Athlum, so they left them to his thoughts knowing that he was stressed out about the whole thing anyways. As they neared the gates of Elysion which was still a couple miles away, but it was in viewing distance, David noticed Leon and Reina standing on the road watching them.

"LEON! REINA!" David sprinted towards the twins with the troops behind him closely. As soon as David was no more than meters away, he can tell something was wrong, the twins' eyes were unfocused and foggy, their mouths ajar, and they were not holding hands as they usually did.

"Leon? Rei? Are you alri…" he saw a person dressed in a black cloak walk behind the twins and places their hands on their shoulders. When the person spoke, David recognize it was male and strangely familiar.

"Time to play with Daddy now."

The man handed Leon a sizable sword and the boy immediately charged at his father.

"Leon!"

David was able to dodge the blade just a slight, but he wasn't able to dodge the second blow.

"Lord David!"

The blond heard Emmy's cry and he just noticed the deep wound on his shoulder that was gushing out blood quickly. He was getting light-headed fast and he couldn't defend himself or fight back because that was his son.

"What have you done with them?" demanded David at the cloaked man.

"Nothing really, just talked them into seeing the light of things."

David growled and sprinted at the man, _Maybe they are on some kind of spell._ David didn't notice Reina lift up her arms and spoke in a monotone voice,

"Spark."

Sparks shot out of her fingertips and slammed straight onto David unguarded chest, sending him flying back to where he started. Faintly, David could hear Torgal and the troops yell out his name. Emmy rushed forward to the cloaked man but Reina blocked her path.

"Blackout."

Dark shadows flowed out of Reina's body, spreading quickly throughout the skies and engulfing everything in its path; including David and his troops.

_Rush!_

**

* * *

**

Rush quickly fumbled with her sword buckle and slightly cursed as the sword dropped out of her reach. She order Pagus and Alexis to ready a good handful of soldiers and leaders that were willing to march and fight to Elysion. When Rush asked Nora to come along, Nora immediately grabbed her stuff and yelled, "HELL YES!"

Quickly picking up the sword and latching onto the belt, Rush sprinted her way towards the castle gates and be greeted by Pagus, Irina, Alexis, a grinning Nora and a good handful of soldiers. Rush walked towards them and gave each of them a nod. Rush was wearing her black armor dress suit and had a pearl white fabric on her right shoulder and cascaded down to her ankles, this was used as a sign for notifying others that she was in royalty, Queen of Athlum. David's would be on his right shoulder as well, and his fabric was colored red, as the sign of being the King or Lord.

Rush looked at every face of the soldiers and noted that some of them she recognize as they all fought together against the Conqueror many years ago. Rush took hold of her sword and raised it up in the air,

"WE MARCH TO ELYSION!"

She was answered back by a loud roar that the soldiers are with her throughout the way. Rush warmly smiled and led the way out of Athlum, Deity reappeared once more only being seen by Rush, Pagus, Irina and Alexis. Rush suddenly felt a cold shiver down her spine and heard a weak voice in the back of her head, _Rush…_

She recognized at once that it was Dave; he sounded so weak, almost like he was injured of some sort.

_Hold on Dave, Leon, Rei, Mom's coming._

_

* * *

_

**Yukiko:** Alas! I have updated this story! Well I hope no one will throw pitchfork and throwing knives at me because my cousins beat you to it.

**1.** I will be addressing David and Rush as King Queen of Athlum, because it seems suitable for this story.

So if you think it weird… TOO BAD! I like it. Review it please, then I'll update the next chapter sooner.

_Till Next Time,_

_Yukiko Shiroryuu_


	11. Blood Of Sorrow

**Yukiko:** Well guys, here is chapter… uh… ***looks through scripts*** 11! Yup! I'm happy, but don't think this chapter will end the whole story! NO! I'm just getting started! I think. Well, here's chapter 11 and **WARNING CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD!**

**

* * *

**

David woke up in utter darkness and found he could not move his body at all, aside form his head. Lifting his eye open he can barely make out a fuzzy outline of his Generals next to him, Emmy being the closest.

"Emmy," David whispered only earning a slight stir. "Emmy!"

The General jolt awake and panicked that her body was immobile, "Lord David? My Lord, where are you?"

"Right behind you, Emmy."

Emmy shifted her weight so she can see David's face much better, "My Lord are you injured?"

David shook his head, even though the ropes around him scratched his skin, "I am not. What do you suppose will happen with us?"

Torgal's voice was heard from the distance, "We are in the hands of the enemy, who knows what will happen to us all."

Blotcher groaned in pain as he awoke from this hellish nightmare, "Young Master?"

"I'm right here, Blotcher."

The large Yama shook his head vigorously, for his arms were tied to his back, "My head feels like there are tap dancing Raptors… ugh…"

The sound of a metal door opening made the blond and his Generals wince and flinched due to the scraping metals piercing their ears. The cloak figure stood before them along with, Serina Nassau.

"Grandmother? You're behind all this?" David gasped in shock, well not really.

Serina smirked at her grandson, "Pitiful, look at yourself. The Great David Nassau, ruler of Athlum and hero of our world, tied up in filth."

David tried to force down a growl that was growing deep in the back of his throat, his years of practice of being calm in tight situations were starting to grow slim. Serina raised her staff and use the other end to tip David's chin up to make him look straight in her eyes. Before releasing the hold and smacking him with her staff, earning cries and protests from the Generals.

Again the elder Nassau gave them a cold stare, "And you call yourself a Nassau? Disgraceful." She turned on her heels and walked towards the door, but before leaving all the way; she turned her head to the cloaked figure,

"You know what to do." Then she left without another word.

The cloaked figure let out a sigh and calmly walked towards David, pulling him up by this hair.

"You are very troublesome you know that? If you only to agreed to marry my daughter, none of this would have never happened."

David's eyes narrowed, _Marry his daughter?_

The figure let out a chuckle, "You don't seem to remember me do you? Well, maybe this can help you remember."

The figure released David from his grasp and flipped his hood revealing his face.

Everyone in the room was mortified, "You."

"Yes it is."

Torgal's eyes narrowed more with suspicion, "Lord Aaron."

Lord Aaron smiled, "Long time no see."

Emmy struggled with her binds and so did Blotcher.

Aaron laughed out a little before turning serious at David, "The show is about to begin, we must get the performers ready."

Blotcher growled at Aaron, "What show? What twisted game are you getting at?"

The older mitra smirked, "Well, you don't need the full details." He looked at David, "Let's get started then."

He placed a hand over David's eyes; who was struggling to get from his hold. David tried to get away from the man's hand but it was no use for he was bound too tightly to get free. He can distinctly hear his Generals calling his name and yelling at Aaron to stop. His senses started to fade, the screams and yells turned into a sound that seem like underwater, the ropes around his body held no pain, and his eyes was blasted with a purple light.

_No! Rush!_

* * *

Rush sat up quickly for she dozed off for a moment from boredom on their way to Elysion. The company was currently traveling through the Ivory Peaks without any interruption from the nearby monsters who were just doing as they please. Irina looked at the older sibling with concern,

"Rush, you alright?"

The said Nassau blinked the hazy vision form her eyes and turned her head giving Irina a smile,

"I'm alright, sis. Just a little jittery is all."

Everyone was camping for the night near a brook somewhere in the Ivory Peaks. They wouldn't risk traveling at night for its just plain pitch black. Rush, Irina were inside a pavilion set up for them. Alexis, Pagus, and Nora walked into the flaps of the tent and settled themselves in a circle around a table. Alexis brought from the cook, warm bread and soup, along with nice hot tea. They ate in silence, enjoying each others company however missing the other member of the Athlum family. Alexis stood up and stretched,

"So what's the agenda for tomorrow?"

Rush looked up from her tea, "We head into Elysion of course and save David, my children and the other Generals at it. No one will get in our way."

Nora chuckled a little, "Charge in, swords blazin?"

Rush smirked, "That's the plan." They knuckle-bump each other.

Irina wasn't so sure about the plan, "But how do we know where they are?"

Rush looked towards Irina, "Motherly instincts I guess."

Nora and Alexis let out a laugh, but Pagus wasn't convinced, "Rush please, we are not only risking the lives of ourselves, but the soldiers as well."

Deity appeared out of no where once more, **That would be in my department. I shall place a protection upon the soldiers before going into battle, if there is one. The soldiers will be in one piece when this is over.**

Rush nodded in a 'matter-of-fact' sort of way, "Nothin' to worry about."

But still, Rush was a little on edge about what event will happen at dawn.

After the final hours or nighttime vanished and dawn broke into the skies, Rush and the company once again marched towards Elysion. Adrenaline pumped through the veins of every soldier including Rush, she was going to save her family and go home. Silence and a bad feeling crashed on Rush like a tsunami.

_Something isn't right…_

Rush raised her sword and everyone stopped on their tracks, wondering what had happened. Pagus walked up to Rush, "Is something the matter Rush?"

Deity materialized and took hold of a sword, **Something dark and sinister in approaching.**

Rush nodded and turned to the soldiers, "Be ready!"

The soldiers, Irina, Alexis, Pagus, and Nora took up their weapons and were prepared for anything that will appear.

A purplish portal appeared and everyone was shocked at who stepped through it; The Athlum Generals.

Rush let out a cry of relief, "Torgal! Emmy! Blotcher! You guys are alright!" She started to run towards the three, but was stopped by Deity.

"What's wrong?"

Deity's white eyes narrowed, **Dark Magic…**

Irina knelt down in pain as she held the side of her head, Alexis and Nora ran to her side helping the poor girl up.

"Irina!"

Irina forced her eyes open and stare at the Generals, "I feel… darkness enveloping them… it's so powerful! Rush! They're under a spell!"

Rush turned at Torgal whose eyes were not his normal ones, but pitch black. Emmy raised her sword and charged at Rush, who in a split second raised her own sword to protect herself form the deathblow. Dark soldiers appeared form behind Blotcher and soon an all out battle was on. It was Rush and Deity against Emmy, Pagus and Alexis against Torgal, and Irina and Nora against Blotcher while the soldiers were fighting the enemy soldiers.

Rush parried with Emmy but was too slow to realize that Emmy's other blade came crashing down on her shoulder slicing up her armor and flesh.

"Argh!" Rush removed her hand from her sword and placed it over her wound which was bleeding heavily. Deity blocked Emmy's final blow on Rush before sending a high level Recover spell on Rush. The wound was gone however the pain was still there, and Rush went back to fighting.

"Everyone! Don't hurt the Generals! They're under a spell!" rush had her gut hit by Emmy's sword hilt and that sent her skidding across the terrain. Rush let out a gasp of pain but held it in and rushed at Emmy. Deity flew towards Emmy and slashed the sword across Emmy's torso, leaving her motionless on the floor. Rush's eyes widen,

"Deity! You killed Emmy!"

Deity's sword disappeared, **Did I?**

Rush once again looked at Emmy's body and saw that it was moving and breathing. Emmy sat up and stared at Rush and Deity, but her eyes were different, they were back to normal instead of those cold eyes.

"Rush? Deity? What?"

Rush ran towards the General and hugged her till her heart's content, "Emmy! You're back!"

Emmy chuckled but soon turned serious, "What happened to me?"

Deity flowed towards the two, **You were under a dark spell, my blade freed you from your darkness along with the other Generals as well.**

Rush looked at Deity, "You mean the others are okay?"

As if on cue, Rush saw Irina, Torgal, Pagus, Alexis, Blotcher, and Nora running towards her.

"Rush! Are you alright! The spell on the Generals seems to be broken! What a relief." Alexis let out a hearty sigh. Nora looked around, "It seems that the Dark Soldiers are gone as well."

The Lady Nassau looked around as well, _No casualties… thank goodness._ Then it hit her like a bullet, "Where's Dave?"

The three Generals froze on the spot, "Lord David is not here?"

Emmy cursed slightly, "Where could he be? Are you sure he didn't appear along with us?" The group shook their heads.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was getting their strength back up before continuing their way to Elyison. Torgal, Emmy, and Blotcher were in the medical tent receiving healing and care form Irina and Pagus, so they were out of the battle entirely for the damages they received were critical but not enough to kill them. Rush, Deity, Alexis and Nora were once again around the small table of Rush's pavilion sipping cold water and talking about any possibilities of what have happened to the Generals.

**I believe that they were enthralled, but it was so powerful… who could have conjured a spell like so?**

Rush slammed her hands on the table, "It's got to be Serina!"

Alexis looked at Rush in a concerned way, "How do you know?"

"Think about it! She's been after David's throne for how long and she's really old, no offense Lex."

"None taken, I thought that way too."

Rush continued, "She's old and she must have learned many spell throughout the years! Practicing it and perfecting it."

Nora placed her index finger on her chin, "That may be a possibility, I've heard of mages giving their entire lives to the field of magic."

A strong cold wind suddenly blew onto the tent almost knocking it over to its side. Rush was the first to grab her sword and rush out of the tent as quickly as the wind. It was dark, that's for sure, only the moonlight gave her enough vision to see what was a few feet in front of her. She gripped her sword tightly as she saw a dark figure approaching her, wearing a black cloak that almost made them invisible in the night, his hood was covering his face so that Rush couldn't identify her opponent.

"State your business!"

No answer. Rush raised the sword higher prepared for an attack. The way Rush saw the figure, it was definitely male. He launched himself towards who was too slow to react, earning herself a punch to the face.

"Ah!" Her back hit the dirt ground before standing up again.

"Everyone! Get ready to fight!" But she received no answer. She turned around and saw nothing there, the spot where the pavilion and the other tents were suppose to be were gone. It was just him and Rush alone in the dark. The hooded man appeared once more and sent a kick at Rush abdomen making her fly across the area. Rush quickly recovered and charged at the man, sending punches at his face; all missing the blow. Rush performed a round house kick to the face, but the man caught her leg and swung her in the air before sending her down on the ground, hard. The Lady Nassau felt a pool of blood filling up her mouth and she just coughed it out which left a trail down the corner of her lips. Rush used her legs to wrap around the man's forearm and pulling her upper body strength to flip him to the ground next to her. Jumping onto her feet, Rush reached over to her side searching for her sword but found it empty.

_Must have lost it! Dave's gonna kill me for this!_

She didn't realize that the man had recovered and now her neck was in between his hands squeezing tightly. Feeling light headed, Rush kicked the man in the crotch which made him falter and as soon as she was free from his grasp, Rush gulped in as much air as she could. After she was done, Rush sent a backwards kick towards the man who, again, grabbed her foot and tossed her into the air. Quickly thinking Rush placed her arms in front of her and yelled out,

"Spark!"

Electricity sot out of her hands and hit her enemy right on the chest sending him flying backwards, but when Rush touched the ground, he sent a strong Wind Shear towards Rush. She held her ground but was eventually blown away by the force.

Rush suddenly remembered that she had a small knife hidden in her armor, clamoring around her armor for it before the man was at her again. Giving a cry of happiness, Rush found the small blade and looked at it carefully.

_This knife was given to me from Dave on my 21st birthday. He said it will protect me from danger and that I'll have a little something of him when we're apart…_

Rush charged at the man once more, using all her leg power to run faster than ever; only being a black blur to eyes. With a mighty cry, Rush thrust the knife near the man's heart. Gasping and panting for air, Rush was relieved that it was final over and that she could go back to saving David and her children. The body started to grow heavy on Rush and she slowly dropped the body to the ground. She took the knife away from the man's body and turned around to walk away, but something on the man caught her eyes. The hood of the cloak revealed a little of the man's features and it was golden hair. Rush held her breath as she re-approached the body and kneeling next to it. With shaking hands she took hold of the fabric and pulled it up showing the face of her opponent. Rush let out a staggered cry and placed her hands against her mouth. The man's face was lifeless, all colors of his face was growing pale, his eyes were open showing no life in his orbs, but what shocked Rush the most was the face itself. In her entire life, Rush never ever wanted to be in this situation in killing another living being. Rush removed her hand from her mouth and placed it on the cheek of the man.

"Oh God, Dave."

And then and there, Rush let out a terrified and sadden scream.

* * *

**Yukiko:** OH MY GOD! DAVE WAS THE CLOAKED MAN! ***looks at fingers*** YOU DID THIS! I feel really awful now! I just killed Dave! What to do? I'm scared! I BLAME THE MUSIC I WAS LISTENING TO! IT WAS **Blasphemy 2.0 by Immediate Music**. IT SUDDENLY CHANGED TO THAT SONG RIGHT WHEN THE FIGHT BETWEEN RUSH AND DAVE STARTED! I'M SO SORRY! WAHH!

* * *

_Till Next Time!_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	12. Leaving The One She Loves

**Yukiko:** Haaaa, that was a terrible last chapter… Dave died and a horrible cliffhanger. I'm so sorry! WAHH! We will continue with the story. Lately I've been thinking about the plot for a long while and I decided to change it during this chapter.

**The original plan was since David died, Rush and David would return to the real dimension and everyone will see what had happened. Deity would sacrifice herself to bring back David from the dead and everyone will be happy and then they will continue to save the children.** BUT NOW IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT! ENTIRELY DIFFERENT SOMETHING THAT NO ONE WOULD SORT OF EXPECT! Enjoy!

* * *

**_I dedicate this chapter to the song, "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._**

_**

* * *

**_

Rush continued to scream David's name over and over again, however she knew it was useless. Her husband lay dead in front of her; killed by her own hands. Rush placed her hands on the man's shoulders and gently shook it.

"Dave?"

No response, not even a twitch; she shook harder more desperately than before.

"Dave? DAVE PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY! DAVE PLEASE! DAVID!"

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears roam down my face,**_

_**I can't replace,**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figure out,**_

_**How this world turns cold,**_

_**And it breaks my soul,**_

_**And I know I'll find,**_

_**Deep inside me,**_

_**I can be the one,**_

Rush shrieked and screamed with all her heart hoping and praying that maybe David's soul can hear her in heaven. With no more strength in her body, Rush collapsed onto of David's cold form, but kept her eyes on his peaceful face. Through all the despair and death in the air, David's face managed to make him look as if he were just staring off into space. The memory pained Rush and she began to cry once more.

"I'm so sorry, David. Please come back to me…"

Hands suddenly clapped in the background, making Rush sit up from her position; a man in a black cloak with the hood up. He calmly walked closer to Rush and she instinctively clutched David's body closer to her own.

"Bravo, Lady Rush. Quite the show you put up there and here I thought you would show no mercy upon him."

Rush tightened her hold, "Who are you?" her voice was dipped with venom.

The man looked hurt in a mocking sort of way, "Why I am hurt. I cannot not believe that you would forget me. Well, it has been years since the ball in Lord Quibine's castle."

Rush ran through her memories to that night and when she found the memory, her eyes widen in shock.

"Lord Aaron, it can't be…"

**_I will never let you fall,_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever,_**

**_I'll there for you through it all,_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._**

Lord Aaron pulled off the cloak revealing his face to Rush and planted a smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised that you figured me out so quickly, truly an honor." He made a mockery bow towards Rush.

Rush gently laid David's head down before standing up facing the older Lord, grabbing a firm grip on her knife; which was stained with David's blood. Rush's heart began to beat rapidly, not from fear, but from hate; a deep hate.

"Don't you dare speak to me as if you are my friend."

Aaron laughed slightly before turning his face into a face of a sinister murderer, "This is all your fault you know that?"

This caught Rush's attention, "How is this my fault?"

Rage was etched into Aaron's face, "IF YOU HADN'T COME AND TAKE LORD DAVID AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

Rush yelled back at the Lord, but not a loudly, "Is that the reason why you are all upset! Just because of Dave's decision in his love life? He chose me, there was nothing I can do about that except accept that he loves me! I'm sorry that he didn't choose your daughter! But it's not my fault!"

"IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T COME ALONG SAVING THE WORLD AS YOU DID, MY DAUGHTER WOULD HAVE MARRIED HIM, BUT INSTEAD HE MARRIED A COMMONER!"

**_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._**

Those words struck Rush like a sword through the heart.

"Enough of this chatter," his face serious towards Rush, "do you want to see Lord David alive once again?"

Rush's eyes widen, "He'll be alive?"

Aaron nodded his head, but Rush felt something in the back of her mind, "You're lying!"

"I can bring him back for you, since you do not have the power like your sister does what good will you do. You must decide now if you want to see him alive."

Rush battled within her mind, _what if he's lying? But he can make Dave come back to me… there must be a catch to this…_

Rush closed her eyes, "Fine do it. Bring Dave back to life."

Aaron smirked, "Oh but you have to do something first."

Rush snapped her eyes open, "Whatis it?"

"You must forever leave from David and your family's life and never show your face in Athlum again. That is the cost for your husband's life."

Rush turned her head from Aaron and looked at David's dead body, "I'm so sorry Dave."

With determination in her face, Rush agreed to his terms. Smiling, Aaron walked over to David and placed a white glowing feather on David's chest; which automatically sunk into his skin, and as soon was it completely went inside, David gave a deep inhale of air signaling that he was alive again. This sight brought Rush to tears and was about to pull him into her arms, but was stopped by Aaron's arm.

**_Seasons are changing,_**

**_And waves are crashing,_**

**_And stars are falling all for us,_**

**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_**

**_I can show you I can be the one._**

"We made a deal, remember? If you try to break the deal, I can place this blade through his heart, killing him once more."

Rush saw the weapon hovering over David's breathing chest, and stepped back without another word. Aaron stood up and walked over to Rush who had her eyes glued to Dave's raising and falling chest.

"You are to leave immediately, I shall send David to his troops and I'll be sending you somewhere far away."

Rush nodded slowly and asked Aaron, "Can I… can I speak to him one last time?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Rush walked over to the now sleeping David, leaned over to his ear and whispered so that Aaron couldn't hear him, "I'm so sorry Dave. I love you so much, you, Leon and Reina. Please, forgive me."

**_I will never let you fall,_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever,_**

**_I'll there for you through it all,_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._**

She quickly sheathed her knife that David gave her and tucked into David's cloak before standing up straight and walked away from the body, tears running down her face.

Aaron saw this, "At least you have the benefit that you know that he is alive and well, rather than six feet under the ground."

Rush flinched but didn't say anything after that. Aaron sighed and snapped his fingers and that time David's body began to disintegrate into golden dust.

"I am sending him back now."

He watched Rush as she saw for the last time David's face slowly turning to dust and never again going to see it from that day on. Deep in Aaron's heart, he felt terrible for what he is putting the woman in front of him through, but he pushed those feelings aside before snapping his fingers and in a pop, he and Rush were gone.

* * *

Everyone at camp were in a panic state. Just a few seconds ago, they saw Rush confront a mysterious cloak figure and then in that same minute, they both disappeared into thin air.

Pagus was shouting orders to find them and bring the back to camp, Alexis and Nora went along with the search while Irina was still healing the other Generals. She grew worried that Rush might have gone and done something stupid or reckless. Shouts of the soldiers were heard and the Marshall girl ran out of the tent to see everyone staring at golden dust that hovered in air.

Spell casters were about to fire upon the object thinking that it was a monster, but Irina stopped them beforehand.

"Stop! Don't fire!"

Alexis looked at the girl, "What are you talking about? It's a monster!"

"No it's not! Trust me!"

Alexis and Nora nodded and shouted at the soldiers to hold their fire. The golden dust started to swirl around causing everyone to prepare for an attack. The particles began to come together and sooner or later it formed a pair of feet, then legs, abdomen, torso, arms, hands, and so fort. It was forming the body of a mitra, everyone was yelling for a medic as soon as the particles formed David's face. He hovered in the air for some time as if he was underwater; his hair flowed as it would underwater, his arms and legs were limps but his middle area stayed up and the clothes he was wearing gently flowed as it did with his hair.

"Lord David!"

"My Lord!"

"David!"

Shouts were heard all over and soon David's body slowly fell to the ground to be caught by the soldiers. He was unconscious that's for sure, and Irina quickly looked over him for any injuries, luckily there were none, however what confused her was all the blood on the cloak he wore and the hole that was above his abdomen. Irina looked at David's stomach but was surprised to see no puncture wound or scars. David stirred and his eyes fluttered to an open only to see Irina's smiling face as well as his cousin, Pagus and Nora all under a tent.

"David! I'm so glad you're here and safe!" Irina gave her brother-in-law a warming hug. "We were so worried about you, especially Rush!" Irina's eyes widen and she quieted down after she realized what she just said. David couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong.

"Where is Rush by the way, she didn't come back with me?"

Nora looked at David as if he was stupid, "Come back with you? What are you talking about? She disappeared as soon as a figure in a black cloak came and attacked us. Now that I think about it, the person was wearing the exact same cloak as…" her voice trailed off. Pagus walked up to David and placed a small hand on his shoulder,

"Do you remember anything at all, my Lord?"

David thought about it and he did remember everything; seeing Rush in the different dimension, her talking to him. He wasn't in control of his body, however he was very aware of what was going on around him. Yes, he witnessed the pain staking fight between Rush and his body, and the heartbreaking scene of when Rush killed him.

_But I shouldn't be alive…_

"What do you mean by that?" David looked up and saw everyone had their eyes on him, he must have said that out loud.

Alexis placed her hand on David's cheek, "What do you mean by that David?"

The blond took a deep breath and began to recap everything that he remembers, he watched specifically to their faces as he told them that Rush killed him. Irinastarted to cry with Alexis trying to comfort her, Pagus had solemn eyes and Nora just looked away, trembling. David didn't remember anything after that only that he heard Rush scream and everything was gone, the next he knew he was staring at their faces when he woke up.

Something shifted in his coat and out of curiosity, David dug in and pulled out a knife covered in blood. His eyes widen as he recognized the weapon, he gave this to Rush on her 21st birthday and this was the weapon that killed him.

Irina looked at the knife, "Didn't you give that to Rush?"

"Yeah."

He unsheathed the blade and something came out of the sheath, it was a piece of paper. With trembling hands, David unfolded the paper and read the message to himself,

_Please find me beneath the rose._

_I love you with all my heart._

_~ R.N ~_

Tears spilled down his eyes as he read it over and over again, and the more he read it reality that was on his shoulders grew heavier and heavier. Rush was gone and the clue she left of him did not help at all.

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**

**_Please don't throw that away,_**

**_Cuz I'm here for you,_**

**_Please don't walk away and,_**

**_Please tell me you'll stay, stay!_**

"So what now?" David looked at Nora who was staring at him with determined eyes. With a sigh, David stood up and looked like the Lord he is,

"We are to prepare for battle. We are going to rescue Leon and Reina, then we will find Rush. We march at dawn!"

Everyone saluted and outside the tent they all heard a unison of, "Yes my Lord." David knew the soldiers were listening for instructions and knew that they will follow him to the end. David walked through the tent and into the outside only to be met by soldiers and the three other Generals.

"At your order my Lord!" Emmy gave a smile and Torgal just simply nodded.

Blotcher turned around and raised a fist in the air and let out a battle cry which the soldier did the same.

**_Use me as you will,_**

**_Pull my strings just for a thrill,_**

**_And I know I'll be okay,_**

**_Though my skies are turning gray._**

David let out a satisfied smile before turning back to the tent, lying down on the bed for Irina to perform any medical treatment. After a while he began to doze off and falling asleep right there.

He dreamt of Leon and Reina playing in a green field, chasing each other around while he watched from a hill under a tree. He looked to his side and saw Rush, dressed in a sky blue sundress, looking at him wit h her radiant smile. That made David smile himself, and took Rush's hand into hers before pulling her up to a standing pose and running toward the twins. The four of them began playing a game of Tag for a long time and a light breeze blew by making Rush's dress flow in the wind and her hair dancing; the sight made David's heart beat fast and warm up quickly. Rush slowly twirled in the grass like a dancer before turning to her husband with an outstretched hand, beckoning him to come over. Doing as she wishes, David reached over to take her hand but as soon as their skin touched, Rush began to fade and was swept in the wind along with the children.

David shot up from the bed and took to his surroundings, he was in the pavilion that belonged to Rush and that everyone was asleep waiting for the dawn. David wiped the sweat off his forehead and muttered to himself,

"Just a dream."

**_I will never let you fall,_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever,_**

**_I'll there for you through it all,_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Yukiko:** Yay! Dave's alive but Rush is gone! Damn! This sucks! Oh well, I, myself, don't even know what the clue Rush gave! Hehe, so.

Please Review! The button right down here!

l

l

l

V

_Till Next Time!_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	13. Soundscape to Ardor

**Yukiko: **Hazzah! I have returned to the world of the Remnants! Sorry to all my readers… I've lost my train of thought for TLR… so sorry, but now I'm back and kicking! So sorry for the neglect and hope this chapter will make up for the many months of insane hiatus.

* * *

Morning broke at last and the warriors of Athlum readied their weapons and spells for a fight for the next heirs to their home city. David led in front with the Generals, Irina, Alexis and Nora at his side. The Marquis felt the cold emptiness at his right side for a certain person was missing, his one true beloved. Taking his sword in hand, David turned around and faced his men,

"Today, we will rescue Leon and Reina and make their kidnappers pay for what they have done! Rush would have wanted this mission be sought through till the very end! Do not disappoint her!"

His reply was a thunderous roar and loud clanging of swords and spears. Nodding in encouragement, David looked to his closest companions and pointed his blade towards Elysion's gates.

A full sized battalion of dark figures stood at the gates of Elysion as if guarding the entryway. David noticed that the people of Elysion seemed oblivious to the events occurring outside the walls.

_Must be doings of dark magic…_

"CHARGE!"

Torgal raised his four arms and let out a battle cry in turned was given a reply by the other soldiers. They all ran towards the dark figures, swords in hand, muttering magic spells, as the two opposing forces collided with each other in a heated battle. Effortlessly, Emmy, Nora, David, Torgal and Blotcher cut down any anomalies that stood in their way. Irina, Alexis and Pagus provided cover support with the other spell casters and gave any medical assistance, after all, Deity seem to no longer be in their presence; according to Irina.

Emmy sliced through another dark figure and noticed how easy it was to dispose of them.

_It's as if they're not fighting back at all!_

Her suspicions were proven correct as she watched the dark figures just simply let the Athlumian soldiers cut them down. She turned to her Lord and called to him,

"Lord David, something is not right!"

David finished off his attack before turning to look at his General, "I've noticed as well!" He then sprinted over to where Irina and the others were standing.

"We need to end this now, there is no point in wasting our energy on enemies who are not fighting back. Something does not seem right."

Irina nodded then looked at Alexis, who nodded in understanding, "I'll handle this. David, get your soldiers and get a good distance away from here."

David gave his cousin a concerned look, "What are you planning Alexis? You do not intend to fight them all by yourself…"

"David, please just trust me. I know what I'm doing. Go!"

Giving his cousin one last glance, David immediately did what he was told and had his men retreat at least a few yards away from where Alexis was standing all by herself. Almost one-third of the dark figures were eliminated, however there were still more heading towards her direction.

Taking a deep breath, Alexis relaxed her muscles and cleared her mind from all thoughts. She felt a large surge fill up her entire body and then she knew it was time for release,

"**I can touch**

**But I know you don't feel**

**A thing**

**I can pray**

**But I know you commit**

**A sin**

**I can sense**

**Now it's all become clear**

**To see**

**Hell's Fire show thyself to thee!"**

From where the others were standing, a dragon formed fire encircled Alexis before descending upon the dark shadows in one fell swoop, obliterating them in an instant, leaving no evidence behind. David and company ran back to where Alexis stood, only to see her fall to the ground from exhaustion.

"Alexis!"

Irina immediately went at her side and examined her and after a few moments, the young Sykes let out a relieved sigh,

"She's alright. Just tired. That spell must have worn her out."

David scanned his cousin to ensure himself that she was unharmed. After gaining the satisfactory of knowing she is unharmed, David placed his hand on his sister's shoulder,

"Irina, can you take care of her? We will be back soon, I'll leave a few of my soldiers to protect you in cause of any danger."

Irina nodded in understanding, "Alright, just promise me you'll get the twins out safely."

David smiled warily, "You don't even have to ask."

Pagus hopped forward next to Irina, "I too, shall stay behind with Miss Irina. Be careful my Lord. Who knows what other dark magic lurks with the wall of Elysion."

Nodding David turned to the gates only to be held back by Irina, who grabbed his hand, "I sense them… Leon and Reina… they're in Marion's Church…"

David's eyes went narrow and thanked Irina before heading inside the city for his children.

"I want groups scattered around the city. If you find anything suspicious, report immediately. Emmy and Blotcher, you both shall accompany me to the church. Nora and Torgal, take groups into the city and keep an eye out."

The Generals and soldiers saluted, "Yes my Lord."

* * *

David, Emmy, and Blotcher quickly made their way to Marion's Church in high hopes that the twins are inside. As they were power walking to the said destination, Blotcher caught something in the corner of his eye that was gold and black. Turning his head quickly, Blotcher called out to the young master and Emmy,

"Hey guys! Look it's Leon and Reina!"

It's as the large Yama said, Leon and Reina were running through the city looking terrified and desperate in finding a way out of the bustling crowd. David's heart let out a jump as he spotted his two children,

"Leon! Reina!"

The twins turned to look to see who called their names and say that it was none other than their father.

"DADDY!"

The twins sprinted over to their Marquis father and they jumped into his arms, "OH DADDY! WE WERE SO SCARED! IT WAS SO DARK! WE THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" The twins wailed in unison as they held onto Dave's neck for dear life. They were slightly choking David, but he didn't care at all, he was more focused on the fact that his children were back safe in his arms.

Emmy and Blotcher watched from afar as the finally reunited family hugged each other. Reina pulled away from her father and looked around curiously,

"Daddy… where's mommy?"

David visibly froze where he stood and the two Generals looked at each other solemnly.

"Reina, sweetheart, you mother…"

* * *

Far away from Elysion in the vast area surrounded by enormous rock and mountains is a large manor on the outskirts of Berechevaltelle. The manor itself was a magnificent structure, if not for the ones residing in it. Lord Aaron walked casually down the many luxurious hallways of his manor towards a lone room off at the end. He had a devious smirk planted on his face as he knocked at the door of his destination. After receiving no reply, he just opened the door and smiled even more.

"Good morning, I do hope you had a fruitful sleep my dear."

A woman sat on a chair near the window of the room, dressed in a slim tight black dress that matched her raven hair. She sent the coldest glare she could muster at the man who entered the room with a smile.

"Go to hell."

Aaron tutted and sighed, "My, my, what a foul mouth you have, dear Rush. Wouldn't want to get off the wrong foot now do we? And here I thought we can be friends."

Rush stood up from her spot on the chair and slammed her hand on the tea table, "Don't you have something better to do, you bastard! Leave me alone!"

Aaron placed his hands behind his back and calmly looked at Rush's seething face, "You'll learn to enjoy living here soon enough Rush." With that said, Aaron left the room leaving Rush to sort her thoughts. Collapsing back onto the chair once again, the Lady of Athlum placed her forehead in her hand as she wept quietly.

_Dave, Leon, Reina… I miss you all so much… Dave, please hurry and find me._

* * *

**Yukiko: **Well, that was… disappointing. Damn you short chapter! Well, at least Dave is back with Leon and Reina… but RUSH! OH ALL THINGS SHINY LIKE REMNANTS! I'M SORRY RUSH!

Please review so I can update again!

* * *

_Till Next Time!_

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
